In My Dreams
by Lillith987
Summary: "I have dreams about some other world, some place called Sky world. But I can't get my mind of a certain angel. Now the beginning of the school year starts and I meet someone who looks exactly like me, but with soft brown hair and large blue eyes..." In Dark Pit POV slight OOC
1. Blue eyes

**A/N Ok...I now have a fetish with Kid Icarus, Saiyuki, and Yu-Gi-Oh...so yeah. :)**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: this is Yaoi, BOY X BOY don't like, don't read. Jealous and protective!Dark Pit. Slight OOC perverted-ness, slight violence, and for sexual intercourse in later chapters. Most of all, Pit and all his Adorableness. X3**

**Pairing: Dark Pit x Pit, slight Pit x everyone else**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Kid Icarus/Uprising or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and this story.**

_/dream/_

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

In My Dreams

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

(Dark Pit POV)

_/The endless sky around him, once a lifeless black night, burst into bright colors as the blazing sun made its way through the heavens. The wind caught up, whipping his short raven hair back and forth. His dark black wings extended, gliding him with the strong breeze and through the watered filled clouds. _

_He flew by tall mountains and landed safely on a floating plat form. He peered over the horizon, spotting the temple and sanctuary of the Goddess of Light floating above with all its glory. _

_The Raven haired boy glanced down from the platform, noticing the mass land below. A small village was seen, stood tall as it defended against strange creatures that he never seen before. _

_The raven haired boy took all of this in crossing his arms and giving a thoughtful look , his onyx eyes glistened with interest. 'Where...is this place...?' He unfolded his arms noticing his long black tunic and small black sandals, his wings folded slightly as he viewed his surroundings once more. 'Ok lets see.. I have wings, I can fly, I'm wearing some kind of dress, and-'_

_-swoosh!-_

_A white blaze of light zoomed passed him. His eyes widen as he backed up a little, trying to see what it was._

_Beautiful large while wings stretched across revealing a figure who wore a long white tunic, a small brown belt hung loosely around its hip, and small brown sandals that reached halfway up its legs. _

_The figure stopped mid-flight, slowly turning around, facing the Raven haired boy. The bright light hid the figures face and he couldn't help but shield his eyes a little from the light. A delicate hand slowly faced him. It leaned closer to the raven haired boy and spoke softly, its angelic voiced floated all around him./_

"_Hey, Kuro Pit, Welcome to Skyworld."_

ooOoo

-Flap!-

_'what...is that sound?'_

-Flap!-

_'Wings...?'_

-Beep!-

_'...What?'_

I slowly opened my eyes, meeting pitch black. My eyes slowly adjusted, noticing the familiar surroundings of the room, mostly that annoying clock that won't shut up.

Red blinking lights read 5:50 am. I stared blankly at the blinking numbers before it registered in my brain and cursed loudly, banging the clock .

I quickly jumped out of bed, fumbling over my dark purple jeans and black T-shirt which read 'mirror of Truth'. I then put on black converse as I combed my hair lightly before swishing it back and forth as it fell neatly on my face. My trademark scowl made its way across my face as I gazed at my dull face.

"Let the Nightmare begin."

The sound of my mother screeching at my father proved my words, apparently he was not wearing underwear. Terrific.

My feet stomped down the stairs as I made my way to the kitchen. Said father sat in his usual chair, sipping a cup of coffee...naked.

My face scrunched up in disgust as I sat farther away from him. My mother came in, putting down pancakes and orange juice in front of me as she glared at my father.

He snorted at her, earning the frying pan.

"You worthless man, can't you put on some god damn clothes? Its a mystery you haven't scarred your son for life, Hades." She said, gripping the pan tighter.

I scoffed at them, gulping down my juice. _'Scarred for life is right.'_

"Medusa, dear, why don't you go clean something, ok?" He said smirking, sipping his cup of coffee.

-Bang!-

"...Mom, stop banging dad with the pan, you will damage it." My mother threw her head in laughter by my comment as she walked to the sink to clean up the blood from the pan.

Her long wavy hair was tied back in a pony tail, reaching her shoulders. I applauded for her since it must have been difficult to do such a thing.

Her hair was always hard to tame, moving back and forth and tying itself into knots, it kind of reminds me of snakes. My father's hair...was just disgusting.

I rolled my eyes at them as I grabbed my backpack and chomp on one of the pancakes. My mother scowled at me -now you know where I get it from- grabbing the plate of pancakes and dumping them in a bag.

I casually walked out the door, catching the bag filled pancakes my mother so nicely hurled at me.

I waved my hand lazily at them with my back turned. "Later."

I heard my father chuckle from the floor as I started walking. "Ah, he is still in that faze of his. Was he born with a stick up his ass?"

I twitched with annoyance as my vein pulsed from my forehead. _'Watch when I get home old man',_ I thought before gracefully walking to my bus stop.

ooOoo

(A/N Dark pits in his bus when this dreams occurs)

_/Darkness. He couldn't see anything but black, it suffocated him. His body moved blindly on his own, back and forth, like some puppet. Taunting voices surrounded him,laughing and mocking at him. The raven haired boy could do nothing but clutched his head, trying to block out those menacing voices. _

_The voices became louder, coming closer to him. He tried to control his body, to get away from the darkness...but he couldn't. 'Why am I here? W-Whose voices are these?' _

_Then there was only one voice...-why don't you just stand there and take it like a good puppet? After all, that's what you are...- The cruel laughter filled the air and he couldn't anything but squeezed his eyes shut. He had it. _

"_MAKE IT STOP!"_

–

_Warmth._

_Warmth suddenly flowed through his whole body, the sensation scared him, but he slowly opened his eyes meeting bright lights that seem to consumed some of the darkness. He adjusted his eyes to the light and sees..._

_'A...A mirror?' _

_His body moved again without his permission, making him come closer to the mirror. A room was inside the mirror, a blueish blob floated around cackling to itself. His eyes narrowed. 'Its that voice I heard' _

_He turned his head to the other side and sees the other angel. It did a funny pose before it ran forward, looking as if it was about to kick the mirror. The raven haired boy felt himself move with the angel, already kicking the mirror at the same time. They made contact.  
_

_It Shattered._

_His eyes squinted sightly before he gracefully stood smirking slightly. " Hey hows it going?" He didn't know why he said that, but it felt right to. The light around the other angel seem to diminish, and the face slowly stared to reveal itself.../_

ooOoo

"Hey, Kid." A voice called. I groaned, turning my head slightly at the voice. _'I was about to find out who that angel was...' _On that thought, I glared at said voice cursing it under my breath.

"Yeah yeah curse me to the depths of the underworld, but just wanted to let you know were here." I scoffed at him, grabbing my things and pushed him out of my way. I jumped off the bus, boredly glancing at my so called high school, so dull, and so boring.

I shook my head and walked inside to the theater where they suppose to welcome the new students. The room was already filled with people, talking aimlessly with one another. I 'hmphed', leaning against a wall.

He stared boredly at the students, waiting for the god damn thing to start so he can leave. To my relief, the principal stood from the chair she was sitting in and walked up to the microphone. She was a young woman with caring eyes and long flowing green hair, who smiled at us all and greeted us with a calm voice.

"Welcome students to Kashoku academy. I hope we will learn many new and exciting things this year, but make sure to enjoy yourselves as well. I pray for a wonderful year with all of you." I rolled my eyes as the sound of cheering and applause filled the room.

-smack!-

I glared up from the floor at the person who all so casually smacked me in the back. "Hey kid, Ready to head to class?" It seems it was the same guy from the bus, just great.

I stood casually from the floor, kneeing him in the gut, and started walking away. He called out to me from the floor he is now kneeling on. " Hey kid, Do you by any chance know angel face? Oh names Magnus by the way." His annoying voice said, making my eyebrow twitch.

"No, I do not know an 'Angel face' and don't call me a kid, you overgrown ape." I snapped at him before turning and walking away. He just chuckled at me, standing up from the floor, and followed me.

I casually walked into my classroom, pleased to see that the over grown ape is leaving to his class. A young woman with long blue hair tied in a pony tail greeted me with a nod, handing me a piece of paper.

'Seriously? Blue hair AND Green hair? They cannot be natural.' I shook my head at her, grabbing the paper, and seated myself close to the window. A few minutes passed before the bell rung, announcing the start of the class.

The blue haired woman closed the door, and sat on her desk, smiling ruefully at us. "Welcome children. I am Sunuski Pandora so that is Mrs. Pandora to all you filthy runts. Now shut up and listen to me and we will have no problems. Am I clear?" The whole class nodded besides me. I stiffen in my seat, my eyes slowly narrowed at her.

_-why don't you just stand there and take it like a good puppet? After all, that's what you are...-_

_'This so called Pandora has the same voice from my dream...'_ I stared out the window the whole class period, not even glancing at the stupid piece of paper that layed on his desk. _'Five more minutes, five more minutes until this retched class ends...'_

"You with the black shirt! Come up to my desk" the she-devil called. I groaned silently, slowly standing up and walked to her desk. She glared slightly at me, "Why aren't you doing the assignment?"

I scoffed, crossing my arms. "Cuz I don't want to, thats why."

Her eyes narrowed at me as she applied. "Whats your name, so I know what to write on the detention slip, you brat." I smirked smugly at her. " My names Pi-"

The door suddenly opened, revealing some person holding on the door frame panting slightly. My eyes widen when he lifted up his face. "Oi sorry! Mrs. Pandora, Lady Palutena said for me to give you these no-" His eyes locked with mine, and my breath hitched.

_'H-He's that Angel!'_ Large blue eyes stared in my own, showing mixed emotions from shock to curiosity. He looked exactly like me from facial features to the height, even the same hair style! The only difference was his hair was a soft color of brown and he had this innocent aura around him. But most of all were his eyes, never have I seen so many shades of blue in ones eyes.

_'Those eyes put the sky and ocean to shame- in deep shame.'_

" Ah, hello." he said, his eyes never leaving me.

_-Welcome to Skyworld.-_

I mentally slapped myself, trying keep focus. _'The same voice...'_

" What do you want, Pit?" the blue headed hag said. I stared back at her in confusion. " I didn't want any-" "Oh! Sorry! Lady Palutena asked me to give you these notes." I stared at him with astonishment, yet I became suspicion. "Your name is Pit?" He turned to me smiling brightly. "Yup!"

My eyes narrowed. "So is mine." He stared back at me with surprise, giving off a long sound of "EHHHHH?!" The hag then decided to speak. "The brats name is Pit as well?! That cannot do."

She stood from her desk and started to paste. "Two Pits...Pits two...Ah! We will just call you Pit number two!"She exclaimed. The angel now identified as Pit jumped excitingly. "Wow! Hello Pittoo!"

My eyes twitched.

ooOoo

Gym. The best class this school can offer to me. It seems I didn't have any classes with the other Pit besides this one. Just great. The uniforms don't come until about two weeks or so, so for now its our normal clothing. I smirked when I heard my class groan. Pathetic losers.

Pit seemed not affected at all by the news, he just stretched and beamed like some idiot.

"Alright, Class! I am the Amazing Mr. Pyrron, your Gym teacher. With all of you in my care, you will almost be as great as me by the end of the year!" the loud teacher bellowed. Well, Gym class went down the list of favorite classes.

The class was then escorted outside where a few things were set out. "Ok! So for today, you get to choose what to do. There is soccer, tennis, basketball, and volleyball. Now get out there and burn some calories!" Oh yeah, this one is going to be a pain. Though I perked up when he mentioned tennis.

I walked to the court and picked up a racket and a ball. Some other fools went to the other side of the court, picking up their own rackets, smirking cockily at me. I smirked back. _'oh there is no way I'm losing to the likes of you weaklings.'_

"Oh! Let me Join your team Pittoo!" To my disbelief, Pit stood by my side, racket in hand, a happy smile in his face. I groaned. _'I'm going to lose if I have this idiot as my partner..'_ I sighed, throwing the ball into the air, and smacking it to the other team.

They managed to clear it, the ball bouncing on the court and back to me. I hit it again, but harder, scoring a point. "15 love." I called smirking. If this keeps going, Pit won't need to touch the ball. For the half of the game, the situation stayed the same, our score now 40 to 0. I served the ball, smacking it to the team, who smacked it back hard...to Pit.

I cursed. _'There goes our perfect score...'_ I thought, turning to Pit. What I saw amazed me. His goofy smile, turned into a smirk as he raised his racket gracefully, bashing the ball to the other side of court, earning us another point.

We won.

He jumped happily, screaming a loud "Aw Yeah!" I couldn't help but smirk victoriously. _'This idiot...'_The moment was ruined however, when loud mouth Pyrron grabbed both our wrist and pulled us together. "You Two! That was amazing! Those losers didn't stand a chance!" I stared boredly at him, though I found it amusing he called his own students losers.

His Face turned to one of Evilness as yelled out, "You two are to represent our school in the tennis tournament this coming week!" My eyes widen as Pit let another sound of "Ehhhh?!"

Pyrron grinned at us before letting go of our wrist and screaming to the class its time to go back. I stared back at him disbelievingly before turning back to Pit. Large blue eyes stared into my own, not really sure what just happened.

"Sooooo...umm...Good game Pittoo!" My eyes twitched at the stupid name he gave me. "Don't call me that" He looked at me innocently before grinning. "Fine, I'll stop calling you Pittoo when I figure out another name for you." I stare at him, not knowing what to do.

I sighed, dropping the racket and heading back into the gym. "Whatever, Pit." I continued walking until I heard soft giggles. I turned back to Pit, glaring at him.

"What?"

He looked up at me, those large blue eyes sparkled with happiness and innocence. "Oh its nothing. I'm just happy you said my name for the first time." He then broke into a large warm smile, before running back into the gym. " Come on Pittoo! Its time to go!"

My heart beat beated rapidly, and I suddenly felt hot in my face.

-Thump-

_'What?'_

-Thump-

_'Whats wrong with me?'_

-Thump-

"Pittoo, whats taking you so long?" I shook my head, the sudden warmth leaving my face. "Come down idiot, I'm coming." It must have been the heat or something.

ooooOoooo

**Preview of next Chapter:**

"Pit, Am I being replaced with a cat?" My eyes narrowed at said feline who apparently is snuggling even closer in Pits arms. He stared back at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You just called it Pittoo, Pit."

–

The announcer spoke loudly in the mic. " There is only 15 minutes left until the final match begins!" I grinned. "Then its time." Pit stared back at me confusingly. "Time for what?"

"Our pre-match Ralling cry!" His confused look turned into a knowing smirk. He turned to the crowd, raising his head high, his grip on the racket tightened.

–

Magnus then pulled Pit closer to him, resting his chin on Pit's head. " Sorry kid, but Angel face is hanging out with me tonight." I growled pulling Pit away from him, hugging his little frame protectively. "Not a chance."

He looked back at me, his smile turned into an evil grin. He then turned around and started walking away. "Then keep a close eye on him then. Cuz there are a lot of people besides me who desire that cute little angel in your arms."

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

**A/N Yay! First chapter done! For those who are confused, Pit and Dark pit are 16 and are sophmores. Magnus is a 17 and is a Junior. This is my best work yet so I am proud of it! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Pit: Review? *large puppy dog eyes***


	2. What you did to me?

**A/N I am sad I didn't get any reviews...but I promised myself I would never leave a story unfinished so here is the next chapter!**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: this is Yaoi, BOY X BOY don't like, don't read. Jealous and protective!Dark Pit. Slight OOC perverted-ness, slight violence, and for sexual intercourse in later chapters. Most of all, Pit and all his Adorableness. X3**

**Pairing: Dark Pit x Pit, slight Pit x everyone else**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Kid Icarus/Uprising or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and this story.**

_/dream/_

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

In My Dreams

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

**(Dark Pit POV)**

"Sweety, Take out the garbage before you go to your bus stop," my mother said as I dranked my cup of orange juice. I put the cup in the sink and grabbed the trash bag, which is extremely full. "Whatever."

She should have taken it out yesterday but she said she was doing something...important with my father -shiver-.I closed the door behind me, ignoring the screeching sound of my mother's voice from behind the door. "Hades! Put some God Damn clothes on!" I rolled my eyes. _'Just another morning' _

I dumped the trash bag in our garbage bin, sruntching my nose in disgust, before walking to my bus stop, sliding my hand into my jean's pockets and swinging my back pack around my left shoulder.

Once I reached my bus stop, I leaned on the bus post, watching the cars drive by as other kids slowly started to show up, laughing amongst themselves. The bus finally showed up after a few minutes, passing by us before screeching and backing up slowly. The bus driver opened the doors laughing sheepishly at us.

"Sorry, missed the target again." Seriously, our bus driver only good for falling and being an idiot, not driving, and his name is stupid too...who names their kid Bumpity Bumbs? Must have sucked growing up.

I sat in an open seat close to the front, staring out the window. I like windows...it lets me know I'm free. I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet, you got to enjoy this while it- "Hey kid, hows it going?"

Last.

I opened my eyes and glared at Magnus who walked down the isle, sititng next to me, grinning. "What are you doing?" I hissed out.

He shrugged still grinning. "Wanted to sit next to you, what I can't?" I smirked at him. "No, you cannot." With that, I kicked him off the seat and firmly sat down again, looking out the window. I heard Magnus chuckle from the floor as he stood up and found another seat.

I grumbled, _'he is still way to close to me.' _I closed my eyes again and found myself thinking of my dream I had last night. It was a strange one...

ooOoo

_/The raven haired boy stared at the angel, captivated, as it dodged and attacked blow by blow. The bright light still glowed, keeping the angel a mystery as it fought with the big blue glob who just won't shut the hell up. _

_He smirked remembering the shock and angry tone the blue glob gave him when he punched it away from him. It deserved it for spatting out ridiculous things over destroying said angel and his suppose loyalty to the underworld army. The raven shook his head in annoyance, 'like I would join this sorry side.' _

_He smashed his bow onto its head, before jumping back and sending a energy arrow. He chuckled amusingly when that pathetic glob turned red in anger, calling both he and the angel disgusting pest. _

_The angel shot large balls of energy from a gun looking weapon as it dodged and shot large pillars of light at the blue glob. It then shouted, "Its over Pandora!"_

_The raven haired boy moved out of the way as the bright angel delivered the final blow, destroying that pathetic excuse for a boss. The angel whooped in glee, as the raven stood cooly, looking bored, "Hmph, took you long enough." Though he couldn't help but feel in awe at the angels power and energy. _

_He stared at the angel not knowing what to do. He then got annoyed with himself, suddenly running to said angel and kicked it, sending the angel flying a good few feet away from him._

_His instincts them send him running to the fading glob, which is now known as Pandora , and dashed through it. His large black wings glowed a bright purple as he jumped in the air, giving them a good flap. He smirked,'this will come it handy' he then turned to the angel, ready to see for himself who the hell it is. _

_The light finally started to fade and leave the angel, revealing a small boy, the same height as the raven haired boy, actually, he looked just like him, but with light brown hair, but what seemed to catch his attention the most...was those Large crystal blue eyes that stared back at him, full of shock and curiousity. _

_Pit.../_

ooOoo

I sighed, rubbing my head as I leaned against my seat. _'I dreamt of Pit? Maybe my conscience is messing with me and put him as the angel? But then why do I think I heard his voice before I ever met him...?' _I groaned, opening my eyes and banging my head on the seat. Its no use thinking about it...

A flash of brown flew by the window suddenly caught my eye and brought me back from my thoughts. My head turned to faced the window and saw the one person who has invaded my mind. Pit.

He rode beside the bus in a strange large motorcycle, his backpack slung over his shoulder as his light brown hair blew with the strong wind. His grin was set on his face as he moved his head back and forth in a small rhythm.

His motorcycle suddenly caught speed and rode pass us, gliding smoothly on the curved black road. I hummed a little in my throat as I saw him ride around other vehicles, disappearing and reappearing as he moved. I chuckled to myself, _'What Pit? Trying to be cool?' _

I then noticed something and found myself become angry and panic. _'Why is that damn idiot not wearing a helmet?! Is he that stupid?!' _After a few good minutes, he appeared again from behind some vehicles and I unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. _'He is still an idiot for not wearing a damn fucking helmet.'_

"Hey kid, whats with the faces? Having an argument with you inner self?" _'Oh there is that voice I hate so much.'_ I ignored him, going back to looking out the window. _'Stupid overgrown Ape...'_

ooOoo

"Mornin' Pittoo!" Pit called out, greeting me from the front door of the school with a cheerful smile on his face. I gave a slight nod before smacking him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head as he gave me a small glare. _'Cute...'_ I smacked my conscience before focusing on Pit. "Why weren't you wearing a helmet when you rode your motorcycle?"

He blinked a couple of times before he finally understood what I was talking about. "Oh! You mean my Exo tank? I don't need to wear one, I'm perfectly safe! Plus its big enough to put snacks in it!" he said cheerfully.

It was my turn to blink for a couple seconds until I shook my head and sighed. "Whatever, just make sure to be careful, and don't call me Pittoo, you idiot." He puffed out his cheeks in anger, crossing his arms as he looked away from me. "I'm not an idiot!" _'but you are cute...SHUT UP CONSCIENCE!'_

"What class do you have right now?" He asked once we entered the building, he seemed to draw attention to once people noticed him._ 'What? Never seen him walking here?'_ "Hn, English. You?" He shrugged, "None."

I stopped walking and stared at him questioningly, "None? What do you mean none?" He smiled at me. " I work in the school's office, so I don't have any classes besides P.E. and lunch, I get private lessons from the teachers so I don't need to be in classes. And don't think its because I'm dumb cuz its not!"

I didn't really know what to say. "Soo...why do you need private lessons, and...why do people stare like they never seen you before?" I knew I said the wrong thing when his blue eyes shadowed and his smile slightly disappeared. I quickly tried to changed the question, "Oh! Um what do you do in the school's office?"

His eyes turned back to normal and he smiled brightly again. "Well I work under Lady Palutena so I do small things like sign paperwork, greet people when they enter, get things for her, run errands, assign projects that involve school, cover for detentions if other teachers can't, and-"

His smile became a little bit sinister which -admittingly- scared me a little, "-I sometimes get to choose what punishments students receive...but I mostly stay in the school's office greeting and helping the people who come into the office."

_'I guess that explains why people stared at him. Doesn't mean they could stare at him like he is some piece of meat.'_ We passed by a custodian as he cleaned up some type of green goo – I have no idea what it is- from the floor, but once he noticed Pit, he suddenly stopped and fully bowed. "Good morning, Master Pit." Pit greeted him with a happy wave before laughing when he saw my slightly confused face.

"Oh yeah, Warning: the custodians, gardeners, and cooks here for some reason idolize me and do whatever I say, even when I don't say anything! They treat me like I'm some commander!" he laughed some more before his face slowly turned to confusion. "But they only listen to me, not to anybody else, not even Lady Palutena, weird right? Anyways, so I stay in the office until P.E. Then I go back to the office before I get to lunch."

In the outside, my face stayed calm and cool, but in the inside I was completely shocked by all of this. "So... I get to only see you in P.E. and in lunch huh?" _'Oops. Did I say that out loud?' _

Yup I totally did.

Pit stared at me in shock but then laughed cutely, his cheeks slightly pink. "Yeah I guess, but hey! We still get to see each other after school. Remember, we have to practice for the tournament!"

I rolled my eyes, trying to figure out how to redeem myself. "Hn, Don't get the wrong idea, I just wanted to make sure what I heard was right. And for the tournament, just make sure you be there at the gym after school, that will show at least I'm not wasting my time." That seemed to work, since Pit is now glaring at me.

"Hey! I will be there!" He then smiled at me, "Whatever, I'll see you in P.E., later Pittoo!" Before I could inform him AGAIN not to call me Pittoo, he already disappeared into the other halls. I sighed, the idiot really knows how to run.

_'People who work here obey Pit like he was some commander or something, ridiculous.'_ The annoying sound of the bell suddenly rang, causing me to trip over my own feet. I cursed, getting up and ran._ '3...2...1...' -_

_-_BANG!-

The doors burst opened, teens piled over each other, screaming and laughing as they made their way across the halls. Why they were running as if their very lives depended on it, I did not even know. All those people are just freaking crazy.

I safely jumped through the door to Pandora's classroom, gasping for air. She smugly smiled at me, saying a good morning while she polished her nails. My eyes twitched, _'Damn Witch...'_

The next thing I knew, I was heading towards the boys locker room. My classes seemed to fly by so quickly, besides that witch's classroom, damn her to the very depths of the underworld where she could rot. Yeah, I hate her. Droning on and on, and purposely picking on me for suppose 'examples' for the class. It was like she was deliberately making time go slower so she could watch my misery.

That sick bitch...

"Hey kid." Oh no...

I halted and stared at him, annoyed. "What?"

"Have you seen Angel Face by any chance?" I raised my eyebrow. "First of all, no. Second of all, I don't even know who Angel face is. Now stop asking me." Magnus gave me a weird look. "Really now? I thought for sure you knew hi-"

-Smack!-

I stared up from the floor and find myself looking at Pit right on top of me, giving me a large grin. "Hey Pittoo! Ready for Gym?" he said with a happy tone. I sighed, " I would answer if you get off of me!"

Pit seemed to understand and stood up, smiling sheepishly at me "Sorry, I got excited." I casually stood and brushed myself off, slightly grinning at him. "Stupid." He puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. "I'm not stupid!"

My grin widens. "Fine, idiot."

He glares at me and gets closer. "Jerk."

I do the same. " Dork."

"Ass"

"Jerk wad"

We slam our foreheads together and glared intensely into each others eyes.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

We stay like that for a long time before we broke into a large grin. We then burst out laughing, clutching our stomachs and shaking violently. Magnus stared at me like I was crazy, but he gave a warm smile to Pit. I stopped laughing immediately and glared at him.

"You're still here?" He only chuckled.

"Oh Magnus, what are you doing here?" Pit asked, after he stopped laughing, noticing the overgrown ape. " I was just looking for you Angel face, Lady Palutena said to make sure you go check on the new mural in the court yard before you leave the school. The other reason was I wanted to ask you out on a da-"

-Doom-

ooOoo

"...Why did you kick him in the stomach?" Pit asked blinking innocently, once I made sure the stupid ape stayed down. "He was about to say something stupid and I saved him from embarrassment and future horrible torture that was about to come." I answered.

I then prodded Pit towards the boy's locker room. "Come on, Pit we are going to be late." Pit frowned but followed. "What about Magnus? Shouldn't we help him, you know, since you beat the crud out of him." I shook my head still prodding Pit.

"No, No just leave him. Besides if we don't get their on time, Pyrrhon will spend most of the day talking and yelling at us for being 'losers' and not being as 'awesome' as he is." That seemed to convince Pit, since he catch speed and was now dragging me.

"Must not be late, must not be late, must not be-" Pit muttered as he literally kicked the door that leads to the locker room open, racing in there to see if Pyrron is here. Save. "Yes! We made it on time!" he cheered, raising his arms in the air. I couldn't help but get caught in the moment giving my own cheer. "Aww Yeah!"

We then heard Pyrrhons loud voice, telling everyone to meet outside...is it me or did his voice get louder? Once we were outside and lined up, he bellowed out, "Alright, Today we are going to play dodge ball, but it is a little different, you all will be in constant movement. If you get hit by the ball, you will have to run two laps around the field before coming back in the game on the opposite side of the team."

He sighed when he noticed all the confuse stares he was given.

"Ok, lets try this. Lets say Boom stomper was on my team and was hit with the ball, he would have to leave the court and run his laps. Once he was done, he would come back in the game but in the other team instead of mine. This is just to show me what is your breaking point. Low scores means your workout will be doubled. Now get into your teams and spread out. P.E. will be two hours since next period will be an assembly for freshman and junior students. Now GET MOVING!"

I dashed into a spot on the court and I readied myself, eyes locking on the balls and the people around me. Once the whistle was heard, I dashed out retrieving a ball and quickly moving to my original spots.

Balls went flying, smashing into people who were too slow. I smacked each ball that came near away from me with my own, which made the ball fly back to their owners, causing them to get hit.

Less and less people were on the court as most ran the around the field. Well...walking around the field.

I glance up and notice Pit on the other team. He dodged and smacked the flying balls, throwing some of his own, which took out the majority of the class, making them leave to run their laps...walk. Which ever is good.

Soon it was only him and me. We stared into each others eyes, clutching the balls more tightly. Then we fired.

I dodged the best that I could, jumping out of the way or punching it with my own balls. Pit seemed to do the same, mostly dodging and firing at me, making quick dashes and jumps. I dashed for another ball, grabbing one and took fire. Once the ball left my hand, Pit fired.

Both balls flew past each other, and we couldn't do anything as the balls made their targets. The ball slammed into my stomach, hard, sending me towards the wall. I crashed into it, giving a slight grunt of pain._ 'Man Pit can throw!'_

My ball made contact to Pit's left shoulder, forcing him to fly a few feat before falling onto the floor. We shakingly stood up from the floor, making eye contact, and you couldn't see anything but a wide grin on our faces. "Nice shot." We both said as Pyrron suddenly decided to blow the whistle.

He jogged right to us and lifted us up in the air by the arms...again. "Ah-Mazing! That was the most interesting and intense dodge ball match I have ever seen. You have to join the dodge ball team!"

Pit face turned to confusion. "But I thought you wanted us to go to the tennis tournament?"

Pyrrhon grinned. "Of course I do! But after that, you both are going to join the dodge ball team! Your mighty Sensei Pyrrhon commands you! Now the rest of you losers get back to the locker room, P.E. Is now OVER!"

Pit and me sweat dropped after he finally put us down and went to yell at the rest of the class. The class followed Pyrrhons orders, either congratulating, smiling, or blushing at Pit as they made their way back to the locker room. I glared at each of them when they past me, making them feel shivers run down their spine.

_'What the heck is with people staring at Pit?' _ I 'tsked', turning to stare at Pit.

Wait...why is there a flowery background behind Pit and why...is he surrounded by sparkles?!

Said person back at me curiously before beaming brightly at me. I felt my face heat up, and the only thing I could do was look away. _'He really is so cute...' _

"Hey Pit and...other Pit!" I glare at the person as they stopped infront of us with a clipboard and a pen. "I'm doing a survey and I want to ask you guys some questions! Can you do the survey, please?" Really? He came running over here, ruining my time with Pit, for that?

I was about to reply no until a certain blue eyed boy raised his hand in the air and replied cheerfully, "Sure! We would love to!" We?

The boy grinned, grabbing out a paper, pen in hand as he wrote our names down. "Ok! First question: Favorite color?

"Green!"

"...Black."

He wrote down our answers quickly before he continued. " Type of weapon you would wield, if you could?"

"...weird question, but maybe ranging from either a bow to a blade."

"Hn, either a bow or a staff."

"Ok, Dog person or cat person?"

"Oh a dog person!"

"I like cats."

"Hmm, Tight jeans or leather?"

"Umm, maybe the jeans."

"Hmph, leather."

He stared back at me, chuckling. "Wow! Your like some darker version of Pit!" Pit seemed to laugh a little bit too, before his mouth morphed into a O. "I got it!"

The boy and I stared at Pit questioningly, making him blush lightly. "You got wha-" "Hey! Don't you kids have classes to get to!" All three of our heads turned to see Pyrron waving his hand.

"Oh, right. Sorry! I'll say the last question later. See you after school!" With that, the strange boy left. Pit suddenly started to push me gently.

"Come on Ku- Pittoo! Your going to be late to class!" I grumbled as I obediently walked out of the courtyard.

ooOoo

I carried my food to the empty courtyard, sighing. "Stupid Phosphora." Math was brutal. She snapped at everything I did and seemed to flirt with every guy in the class, including myself.

It was just disgusting.

She has wild blonde hair that stuck up -seriously whats with the hair around here?- and small narrow violet eyes. I now dread English and math. Thank you bitches for ruining my high school days.

I sighed again, sitting under a tree, taking out my pop of coke and dranked the liquid slowly, relishing on the taste.

"Heehee! Your so cute!"

I stopped drinking my coke, scanning the courtyard. _'That was...Pit's voice.'_ I silently got up and walked around the courtyard. "Pittoo, stop moving around! Your going to fall off."

I stopped dead in my tracks, Pits light brown hair sticked out slightly from behind a small bush. _'Pittoo?!_' "Hey! Stop licking my finger Pittoo, it tickles!"

I step over the bushes and I glared at what I saw. Pit sat crossed legged on the ground, caring a small black cat with large green eyes. Pit jumped slightly when he noticed me, but then beamed, getting up slowly. "Oh its you!"

I glance at him before locking my eyes at the cat, who stared back at me...is it smirking?! "Pit, m I being replaced with a cat?" My eyes narrowed at said feline who apparently is snuggling even closer in Pits arms, purring softly as it rubbed its head on his chest.

Pit tilted his head at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

I scoffed, "You just called it Pittoo, Pit." Pit eyes widen a bit before he quickly balanced the cat in his other arm, raising his free hand in defense. "I-Its not what you think!"

"Then what is it."

Pit shifted slightly, not meeting my eye. "W-Well I found him walking around here aimlessly and he kind of reminded me of you so I-I named him Pittoo."

"So I am being replaced with a cat."

"What?! Kuro its not like that!"

My eyes widen and I took a few steps back, feeling my face turn pink. "W-What did you call me?" Pit seemed to be confused before it seemed to dawn on him, making him blush, turning away from me. "K-Kuro..."

"_Hey, Kuro Pit, Welcome to Skyworld."_

"Y-You are that angel..." I gaped at him, feeling my face become more red. '_T-That means I dreamt of Pit before I even met him?!' _

Pit looked back at me, a blush still stained his cheeks. "Angel?" I snap back and shake my head. "I-I -ahem- its nothing. Come on Pit, lets go sit over there." Pit nervously looked at me. "Y-Your not mad?"

I sighed, turning my head away from him, forcing the blush to go down. "I guess, I like Kuro better than Pittoo..." His blue eyes brightened and he smiled. "I'm glad! Lets go then." I glare at the feline in his arms. "Your taking...Pittoo with you?"

"Is that a problem?"

I sighed, giving up. "Whatever, lets just go."

He beamed, jogging up to me. He gently held the cat in one arm, reaching and taking my hand with his other. I couldn't help but smile._ 'What did you do to me, Pit?' _

ooooOoooo

**Preview for Next Chapters:**

The announcer spoke loudly in the mic. " There is only 15 minutes left until the final match begins!" I grinned. "Then its time." Pit stared back at me confusingly. "Time for what?"

"Our pre-match Battle Ralling cry!" His confused look turned into a knowing smirk. He turned to the crowd, raising his head high, his grip on the racket tightened.

–

"Ok! Next question! What kinky thing are you into in a sex life?" Pit and I fell on the floor, shocked out of our minds. I got back up and stared him down with a hard look.

"What type of survey IS this?!" He continued to grin. Pit slowly got back up, his face a bright pink color. "Ehh?! Ehh..um..hm...gah."

He quickly closed his eyes, his face turned from pink to red in an instant as he quickly blurted out, "I-I don't know since I'm a virgin butmaybebondage!" I didn't quite understand, seemed the boy as well. "Repeat that?" Pit looked down shyly. "B-Bondage..."

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

**A/N Yay! Done with the Second Chapter! Any confusion or grammar mistakes, please tell me!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Dark Pit: You will review if you know whats good for you.**

**Pit: Kuro! Don't threatened them! Review Please!**


	3. Tournament and question

**A/N Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed, You made Pit very happy, and Kuro decided he will not murder you so We. Are. GOOD! Oh! After the tournament is over... I will be taking request on what little Pit/Kuro moment you want that can take place in the chapters X3. Now that I am done, Here is the next chapter!**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: this is Yaoi, BOY X BOY don't like, don't read. Jealous and protective!Dark Pit. Slight OOC perverted-ness, slight violence, and for sexual intercourse in later chapters. Most of all, Pit and all his Adorableness. X3**

**Pairing: Dark Pit x Pit, slight Pit x everyone else**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Kid Icarus/Uprising or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and this story.**

_/dream/_

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

In My Dreams

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

**(Dark Pit POV)**

The end of the day was almost upon us, as I made my way to my last class, History. This one annoys me the most of all my classes, yes even more then those two bitches they call teachers.

My history teacher is some large fat man with a very large nose named Thanatos. He. Does. Not. Shut. Up. He cracks the worst jokes and just acts plain stupid. He goes right up to your face and does weird impressions of just about anything. It would be funny if I was not so creeped out.

I sat near the window, planning to ignore the fat man for the rest of the period. _'Just one more hour and I can go see Pit...' _I don't know how, but this boy would not leave my mind, no matter how hard I tried not to. He will just float in my head and beam that beautiful smile at me, his large crystal blue eyes will shine brightly and I can't help but find myself lost in those large pools of blue...

"You! Emo guy!" My eyes twitched as I turned to glare at said voice.

A young man stared back slightly glaring at me as he held out a small piece of paper. "The principal needs your assistance." he simply said before rudely tossing me the paper and walking out the classroom door. I glare at him before snatching the paper.

I stood up from my desk and grabbed my things before heading out the door. "And where do you think YOUR going, huh?" the fat man said with that dreadful voice of his. Actually everyone here have awful voices, too high, too low, really scratchy, or just plain annoying. _'Except Pits, his sound like the chimes of small bells...GOD NOT NOW CONSCIENCE!'_

I turned to him and glared. "Well you pig, I was 'summoned' by the principal for my assistance is 'needed', so why don't you go back to doing what you always do: Hop around like some retarded rabbit." And with that I left the classroom.

'_Sorry rabbits, I had to compare you to that lunatic. And for that, I am terribly sorry.'_ I mean come on, bunnies and rabbits are pretty awesome.

I made my way to the office, its large doors were opened a tiny bit, allowing me to look inside. It was a very large room painted in a bright light blue color. A large desk stood proudly in the middle of the room with another large desks besides its side though it was not as as tall.

The principal sat infront of the large desk signing papers with a feather-what, she couldn't find a pen?-, besides her, a young looking woman with long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail shoveled through documents looking extremely annoyed._ 'Hmph, nice atmosphere.'_

A flash of brown caught my attention and I immediately knew who it was. Pit slid infront of the desks and bowed to the two woman. "I returned from the courtyard."

The green headed woman motioned him to looked up and smiled. "Good. I hoped you liked the new mural." He immediately did and replied cheerfully, "Yeah it was great! I want to go give my thanks and approval to the art club, they did an amazing job!" Palutena nodded and gave a warm smile at him. "Thats great."

He then turned to the blonde woman and grinned. "I apologize lady Viridi for making you wait. I will take care of those documents for you now."

"Well, its about time Pit! You were slower than a snail! Be quicker next time." The blonde woman now name Viridi said annoyed, but she couldn't help but give a warm smile at him. He rubbed his head sheepishly before grabbing the documents. _'ok, I am now annoyed with those woman. Whats with these smiles at Pit?'_

Annoyed I walked through the doors and stood infront of the woman with my arms crossed. "You summoned me?" Pit looked surprised to see me before he suddenly jumped on me. "Kuro! What are you doing here?" He then gasped and smashed our heads together. " You didn't get in trouble did you?!" I smiled and lightly pushed him away from me. "That is what I want to know."

I turned to the two woman and found them glaring at me. The boy from before came into the room and also glared at me. _'ok...whats with the glares?' _Once Pit looks up, the glares vanished immediately and are replace with smiles. "No, you are not in trouble. We just called you in to give you this letter. Its for the tournament that is next week." I nodded, grabbing the letter and opened it quickly.

"Oi Pit, come take a look." He jogged up to me and peered over to look, resting his chin on my shoulder. I would have blushed if I didn't feel sets of eyes staring down on me like I was some bug. "Lets see...there will be four matches total, so there will be eight teams. Each game will have a time limit and it so the win will depend on how many points we receive..."

Pit stared confused. "Ok...this does not sound like tennis." I shrugged and continued. "The winning team will receive a large trophy for the school and two miniature trophies. They will also receive a gift certificate for $300 dollars, hmm sounds good." Pit laughed, "So, partner, you think we will be ready for the battles we are going to have to face?" I grinned. "Of course."

A cough caught our attentions. "Wait...Pit is in the tournament?!" The blonde woman said surprised and...angrily? "I didn't hear anything about this..." The green headed woman said, narrowing her eyes at me.

Pit not noticing the dark auras around his grinned at them. "Yeah! Will you guys be watching me?" They seemed to about to say no until they stopped and had this strange look in their eyes...wait I know that look... _'Oh my god, they are thinking about something perverted! Please tell me its not about Pit...' _"Yes Pit, we will attend and cheer you on." Oh they totally were...

Pit jumped happily grabbing my arm. "Thank you! Oh Kuro! Its almost time for school to end! Lets go to the gym and practice!" Before I could answer, I was already being dragged from the room. When they glared at me, I glared back, _'You people need help.'_ Once we reached the gym, we took out the equipment, cleaning the rackets and making sure everything was ok.

Pyrrhon came in a couple of times during practice to yell at us great job or something about us not being as awesome as he is, blah blah blah. Each day was the same, I went through hell with the two bitches, the fatass, and an annoying large ape during classes, then meet up with Pit at the end of the day to practice and talk.

And of course at the end of the day, that stupid cat will cuddle into Pit's arms and smirk at me -I must be going insane-.

ooOoo

The next thing I knew, a whole week has past and I find myself in a large area filled with screaming people and food. Pit was excited about the food part. He dragged me to almost every stand, wanting to get one of everything, but I had to keep reminding him that he shouldn't eat right before a match.

Once we signed in, we made our way to the nets and waited. The other teams were there also, either talking, warming up, or freaking out. _'Seems the only person excited here is Pit.'_ And right on cue, Pit jumped away from me and ran up to everyone greeting them or wishing them luck.

To say they were shocked was an understatement. They were surprised and blushing greeting back or giving him a hug _'they better not touch his ass...'_

Pit then ran back to me and jumped on my back. "Kuro! Come on! Lets go sit over there and wait until its time to battle!" I sighed, caring him to the benches and smacked him playfully, "Stop jumping around like your some kid who ate too much candy. You might become more stupid." He glared and jumped up and down on my back. "I'm not stupid!...I'm slow! And anyways, come on I can't help it, I'm excited! I can't wait until its time for battle." I chuckled, its amusing how he keeps referring this as a battle instead of a match.

Once we heard how names we stood and made our way to the open area. Our first three matches were a breeze, Pit and I destroyed the other teams, though Pit still congratulated them and gave each person a high five. I glared at each one of them, especially the ones who held onto his hand too long.

The last match was almost starting. The announcer suddenly spoke loudly into the mic. " There is only 15 minutes left until the final match begins!"

I grinned. "Then its time."

Pit stared back at me confusingly. "Time for what?"

"Our pre-match Battle Ralling cry!" His confused look turned into a knowing smirk. He turned to the crowd, raising his head high, his grip on the racket tightened.

_/"Then its time." The white angel stared back in confusion. "Time for what?" The raven haired angel grinned. "Our pre-boss battle ralling cry!" The angel grinned. "Oh, right."/_

"Oh Right! -Ahem- people of the stands, here our words!" Pit raised his racket high in the air. _/"Filth of the land, hear our words!"/_

"And see our actions!" _/"And see our actions!"/_

I am Pit Icarus! Representative of Kashoku academy! _/"I am Pit! Servant of the Goddess of Light!/ _

"And I am Kuro Pit, here only to defeat ones who are in our way. /_"And I am Dark Pit, servant to know other but myself./ _

Pit and I swung our rackets. "Together we will claim victory upon you!" _/"Together we will rain death upon you!"/ _

"So if you want to lose, step up now." Pit grinned. "And if you don't want to lose, too bad!" /_"So if anyone wants to die, step up right now!" The angel blast a few enemies and grinned. "And anyone who doesn't want to die, too bad!/ _

We swung our rackets together in a 'x' from before clashing them together. "Aww Yeah!" /_"Aww yeah!"/ _

Our ralling cry made the people cheer louder, screaming our names, even our opponents clapped unconsciously. Pit and I got to our positions, gripping our rakets tightly, waiting for the buzzer to ring.

Once heard, our opponent launched the ball into the air and smacked it hard, sending the ball to the left corner of the court. I managed to save it, launching it to the other side. They smacked it back but not hard enough. Pit went for it, hurling it the right corner of the court, earning us the points.

They seemed to get more serious, because after that, they smacked the ball much harder. I dashed back and forth saving and sending the ball back, trying to gain more points. Pit does the same, doing small flips to reach the ball if it was too far, hurling it back at them.

Our opponents seemed to get more frustrated each time we stopped the ball. They tried to use different methods like twisting the ball back, or using powerful hits, but Pit managed to stop their advances immediately.

I smacked the ball towards them, they missed making us earn more points. I could here the people cheer loudly, some were screaming my name, but most were screaming his name. Most of the school seemed to have showed up to watch the game._ 'Or watch Pit...' _

I became angry at the thought, accidentally hitting the ball out of bounds. _'Shit!'_ Pit stared at me concerned, walking closer to me. "Kuro, you ok?" I sighed before I smiled and smacked him on the head playfully. "Yeah yeah. Stupid sun was in my eyes. Now come on, we still have a match to win." Pit grinned. "Got it!"

The matched resumed, I smacked the ball to the right corner of the court, earning us some points. Though we didn't see one coming, allowing our opponents to gain some points. Two minutes until the match is over.

I dashed and countered at them, making sure to keep it alive. But three people's screams caught my attention. "Go! Pit!" I turned to see the two woman with Magnus with all the other teachers screaming and staring at Pit. _'Those god damn people!'_ The ball flew pass me._ 'No!'_

Then I see Pit jump into the air, twisting his body gracefully raising his racket and quickly hurled the ball back. It flew past the other team as if if was on fire. But I couldn't stop staring at Pit, even after he landed back onto the ground. Because I could have sworned that Pit seemed to have grown wings when he jumped, so graceful, and yet...

So innocently sexy.

ooOoo

Pit beamed happily up on the platform, waving the large trophy into the air. I smirked at him as I stood next to him holding our trophies in my hands with the gift certificate. Pit handed the large trophy to Palutena, which she sat down on the floor and gave Pit a large hug, the Viridi, then the stupid ape.

Once the announcer congratulated us, I grabbed Pit's hand and dragged him out of the large area before anybody else could 'congratulate him.' "Oi Kuro, where are we going?" I shrugged. "I'm hungry." Pit beamed cheerfully. "Me too! Lets go get some chinese food!"

I smiled at him as Pit dragged me along to who knows where, just contend that nobody was here to stare at him. He stared back at me and beamed. I did the same, too lost in his eyes.

ooOoo

The next day was hectic, I had to run for my life as screaming girls chased me everywhere, Pit managed to stay safe inside the office, but that didn't stop them from throwing flowers or letters through the window.

Palutena and Viridi had to actually get people to carry everything out of the office. Pit was grateful but he seemed to feel bad for throwing them away. I looked outside during one of my classes and I noticed him planting all the flowers he received in a garden with the help of gardeners...who were crying and bowing at him.

During lunch, I grabbed Pit and dashed off into our small spot where I first saw Pit with Pittoo. We sat down and sighed as we began to eat. That didn't stop us from chuckling. "This school is crazy." Pit laughed. "Yeah it is. The Custodians and gardeners couldn't stop crying and giving me gifts every time I saw them." I chuckled. "Well at least you weren't the one who almost lost their underwear." I am serious. Some crazy woman literally tackled me and tried to rip out my boxers. It was some scary shit.

Pit down right laughed his butt off, slightly choking on his sandwich.

"So guys! Ready for the last questions?"

Pit and I jumped up in shock as the guy from last time was right infront of us grinning with his clip board in hand. "Where did you come from!" His grin widened. "That is not important! So anyways! Favorite song?"

"Umm, Panda Hero! Its a great song!" **(A/N you should listen to it. I recommend the MMD with Yami and Yugi)**

"Hn, Across the Line" **(A/N Also should listen to this song. Its by Linkin Park)**

"Alright, Favorite dessert?"

"Ice cream!"

"...Also ice cream."

The guy laughed. "Wow! Finally something in common! Um, favorite manga or anime?"

"Oh! DN Angel and Saiyuki reload, oh and Yu-Gi-Oh! But not the new ones! The original with Yugi and Yami! "

"I would say Bleach or Black cat, maybe Little Butterfly."

"Oh those are good ones. Ok! Next question! What kinky thing are you into in a sex life?"

Pit and I fell on the floor, shocked out of our minds. I got back up and stared him down with a hard look.

"What type of survey IS this?!" He continued to grin. "Just simple questions. You don't have to answer them if you don't want to. I have asked other the same questions, you can check if you don't believe me."

Pit slowly got back up, his face a bright pink color. "Ehh?! Ehh..um..hm...gah." He quickly closed his eyes, his face turned from pink to red in an instant as he quickly blurted out, "I-I don't know since I'm a virgin butmaybebondage!"

I didn't quite understand, seemed the boy as well. "Can you repeat that, I didn't understand you." Pit looked down shyly. "B-Bondage..."

My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up. _'P-Pits into that stuff?!...Thats kind of hot...' _The guy blushed also and seemed to almost have a noseble- nope he had nosebleed.

Pit didn't seem to notice since he still stared at the floor with a blush on his face. "Whoa! That is cool! And ho-" I glared at him and stood infront of him instantly. "Alright, that was the last right? Now get out of here."

His face paled slightly as he quickly nodded and dashed off. I sighed and turned to Pit who still stared at the ground. I walked up to him and smacked him on the head. "Why are you doing that you idiot?" Pit looked up at me. "Eh? W-Well...um..."

I smiled as I watched Pit fidget._ 'So Cute...'_ "Want to go get some ice cream?" Pit eyes lit up and he launched himself onto me. "Lets go, lets go! Wait, let me go get Pittoo." I chuckled as Pit jumped off me and went to fetch the feline. Though I could do without the cat, I still am a cat person, but that cat is too clingy with Pit and I am pretty sure its mocking me.

Pit came back with Pittoo in his arms. "Lets go already!" I smiled as ran up to catch up to them. Pit grabbed onto my hand, making sure not to drop Pittoo.

His face then became one of panic. "W-We shouldn't have done flips and dashes like that," I stared at him confused. "Why?"

He laughed nervously. "Pyrrhon sensei was there..." I cursed. "Great, now when we go to school tomorrow, I'm going to see our names signed under a martial arts club!" Pit chuckled. "Oh well! Might as well enjoy." I sighed. "Whatever." Pit suddenly squeezed my hand. "Hey, Kuro, thanks for being my partner. I couldn't have won without you." I smiled and squeezed his hand in returned. "Of course, Pit."

_/The white angel smiled down at the raven as they finished off the last of the enemies. "Thanks Dark Pit, thanks for helping me. I couldn't have done it without you." The raven haired boy blushed lightly before crossing his arms, turning his head away from him. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't expect it too much." _

_The white angel laughed, launching himself onto the raven. "Come on lightened up!" The raven chuckled. "Down Pit, we still have a few to take care of." The white angel smiled hugging him tightly. _

_'I really like you, Kuro. Thank you for staying with me'_

"_Ok."/_

ooooOoooo

Preview for Next Chapters:

–

Magnus then pulled Pit closer to him, resting his chin on Pit's head. " Sorry kid, but Angel face is hanging out with me tonight." I growled pulling Pit away from him, hugging his little frame protectively. "Not a chance."

He looked back at me, his smile turned into an evil grin. He then turned around and started walking away. "Then keep a close eye on him then. Cuz there are a lot of people besides me who desire that cute little angel in your arms."

I gasped as I gently pressed my thumb on my head. The image of Pit naked popped into my head. I moaned as I moved my hand up and down my member, making me slide down onto the floor of the shower.

I rested my head on the wall panting as the naked image of Pit kept appearing. "Mmph...nngh!"

My hand quickened as an image of Pit bobbing his head on my member flashed through my eyes. "Ungh...ah-Ah!"

The image Pit suddenly deep throated me, opening his clouded blue eyes and suddenly stared straight into my own, and I just lost it. "Ah! Ungh...P-Pit!"

I panted as I tried to stand up again, leaning against the wall.

The water washed my cum from my hands and I just stared at it as it slowly disappeared. I sighed as the image of Pit came again, but this one was him smiling at me, his bright blue eyes stared into my own eyes and I couldn't help but smile to myself. "Dammit Pit. Look what you are doing to me..."

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

**A/N Yay! Done with the Third Chapter! Any confusion or grammar mistakes, please tell me, I must know!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Pit: Review Please!**

**Dark Pit: Or else.**

**Pit: He is just kidding!**

**Dark Pit: Or am I?**


	4. Strange predicaments

**A/N Meh, I was going to make you guys wait longer, but the story was calling to me and Pit wouldn't leave me alone (damn his adorableness...X3) so here is the next chapter! This is when it is officially RATED M so immature people, leave now! Other than that enjoy! **

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: this is Yaoi, BOY X BOY don't like, don't read. Jealous and protective!Dark Pit. Slight OOC perverted-ness, slight violence, and for sexual intercourse starting now. Most of all, Pit and all his Adorableness. X3**

**Pairing: Dark Pit x Pit, slight Pit x everyone else**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Kid Icarus/Uprising or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and this story.**

_/dream/_

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

In My Dreams

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

**(Dark Pit POV)**

Damn Pyrrhon to the depths of the underworld where he could rot for all eternity and to never be seen again for as long as I live.

That loud mouth annoying imbecile actually signed us up for some martial arts club, and the freaking dodge ball team, AND the tennis team! God who knows what other ones he signed us up for-shivers-. I can picture it now, standing somewhere laughing at me with those two witches and the glare squad.

Pit laughed it off once I confirmed it, feeding Pittoo some ham from his own lunch. "Well, Pyrrhon sensei already promised those clubs that we will at least show up for three practices, if we don't like them after those practices then we don't have to join, Kuro."

I groaned,flopping down on the soft grass. "Is it even allowed to be in so many clubs at the same time?!" He chuckled, "Yes it is, the only things is that you need to manage your time wisely, from school, to clubs, and to free time."

I grumbled resting my head on my arms. _'Does that moron of the teacher not think I have a freaking life?! Damn him...'_ Pittoo suddenly meowed, jumping on my stomach.

Green eyes stared into my own before it twisted its lips to form a some what smirk before lightly scratching my shirt. "Wha-! You stupid feline! Get off my shirt!" I lifted the pest off my shirt and dropped him down on the ground.

"Kuro, I thought you liked Cats." I glared at the ground, "Cats are suppose to be cute and quiet, not annoying and out to get me!" He just laughed, grabbing Pittoo and began to pet his fur, earning a loud purr from the fur ball.

I sighed, fixing my shirt as Pittoo meowed loudly, staring at the rips his claws did. He's out to get me, I just know it! Maybe there is a construction site nearby, nobody will notice... "...Kuro, will you stop staring at Pittoo like your going to murder him and bury him at a construction site?"

"I-I was not! Anyways how would you know if I was thinking that." Pit chuckled, "Thats what I would have done..." Pit is super adorable, really, but he can be freaking scary when he wants to be.

I chuckled nervously, taking out some small pastries and giving some to him before popping some in my own mouth. He happily stuffed himself, chatting away about random things, his expressions changed dramatically depending on what he was saying. I smiled to myself, resting my head on my arm.

_'He shows his emotions so clearly.'_ Despite having to deal with that imbecile, the glare squad, the two bitches, the fatass, the overgrown ape, and the stupid cat who is out to get me, just from seeing Pit's smile, I know that I can forget all of that, with just being with him.

ooOoo

_'Why am I hear again?'_ I am currently standing infront of the door that would lead to the martial arts club. Small grunts were heard before I quickly jumped out the way when a man flew through the door, which is now broken all around the guy.

Poor guy, he was freaking out cold. _'Ah, guess I'm in the right place.'_ The martial arts dojo, kind of weird that we have a dojo in the school. Eh, nobody gives a damn.

I leaned against the busted door frame and glanced around the room. Large mats covered the floor leaving only few free spaces that shown polished wooden floor boards, long bamboo swords hung neatly on the wall next to large pieces of wood. The doors that weren't damaged were sliding doors with plants and flowers decorating it, giving a calming aura to the room.

Incense burned in the far corner, the only place that seemed untouched. _'Eh, at least the room doesn't suck.' _I turned my attentions to the the seemingly sweaty students clash bamboo swords together as others worked on technique and quickness. They all wore this white looking bathrobes with different colored belts tied around their waist.

Instead of thinking of murderous intentions involving a loud mouth imbecile, I watched some students spar, giving out loud battle cries. _'Hmph, at least it gives me an excuse to beat the shit out of everybody...'_

"Ah, you must be one of the new club members that were to join today. Its a pleasure to meet you." I glared up to the face of an old looking man who is way too thin to be healthy and a VERY large mustache._ 'whoa you can play jump rope with that thing...'_

He wore one of those bathrobes with a black belt tied around him. Though I do have to question the handkerchief that is peaking out of the white bathrobe.

"Yes, apparently I am. Though I don't want to be..." I scoffed, crossing my arms and sending an annoyed glare at him. The old man sighed, "I see. Then I apologize for Pyrrhon to force you here. By the way where is the new student? Does he feel the same way?"

I snorted, "Who knows."

I stare at the clock that hung on the wall, " Well judging by the time, he will be here in...3...2...1..."

"Ah, here it is! Eh? Why is there an unconscience guy on the flood next to broken pieces of wood?"

I smirked, chuckling loudly,_ 'There he is'_

Large Blue eyes peered behind the door frame and stared at me suspiciously, "Oi, Kuro, you didn't do this did you? I scoffed, "Of course not. If it were me, their would have been more blood and the whole fucking wall would have fell with the door."

He just chuckled, walking past me and suddenly bowed when he noticed the old man. "Ah! Good morning Arlon sensei! How is everything?" The guy with the large mustache's eyes widen, quickly bowing as well, though his was less graceful, "Ah, young master Pit! Its a pleasure to see you again? What brings you here?"

Pit stood up from bow and replied cheerfully, "Kuro and I are your new members!" I smirked amusingly when the old man fell over from shock. His widen and he quickly stuttered out, "W-What? I-I cannot teach something that you far exceed in! T-That would be an insult to your abilities!"

I blinked as the big mustache man babbled about who knows what. _'Sheesh, hes acting like he is in the presence of some god!'_ I smirk at that thought._ 'Nah, maybe more of an angel.'_

"Does mistress Viridi know of this?" Pit tilted his head, "Why does Lady Viridi need to know about this? I still can do my work in the office, so there shouldn't be a problem."

The old man still seemed troubled until he sighed and let an amused smile cross his face. "Very well. Then I accept and honored for you to be my student."

_'…Do I not exist or something?_' I stood from the door frame and calmly walked next to Pit, resting my arm on his shoulder. "So...when are we going to receive those bathrobe type things?"

"They are not bathrobes, they are called 'Gi' and you both will be receiving them tomorrow. Naturally, you will start with white belts and make your way up to black belt, then to master's belt."

He then bowed to Pit, "But of course young master Pit can start at what ever belt he wants due to his already impressive skills." The 'young master' shook his head, "No, I'll start at the white belt like everybody else. Umm, if you don't mind me asking, how many people are in the club?" I nodded, also wanting to know, I'm not going to be around too many people in one room. I might accidentally do something that will get me expelled, -and you wonder how I survive in my classes!-

Arlon answered plainly. "Why only about 14 students, 16 now that you have joined. I mostly let everyone spar and practice with the equipment, but we do practice for tournaments. Though we only ever won once in the history of this school. Not that we are bad, its just there are many great fighters out there that enter the tournaments besides school students. Sad isn't it?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Really, why only that time?" The large mustache man suddenly beamed, "Why that was when young master Pit entered the tournament and won it for us."

I gaped at him before turning to Pit, giving him a look that made him pout. "No, I did not fail that many times! And even if I did, I would have been way older than you!"

I rolled my eyes, giving a Pat on his head as an apology. _'I feel stupid for thinking that, but Pit looked so cute pouting just now...'_

Arlon rubbed his chin and gave a nostalgic look. "Ah, if my memory is correct, it was over three years ago when we entered a tournament. It was located outside of the large buildings in the middle of town. One of my students have gotten lost and we would have had to forfeit if we didn't find him soon. Then the announcer suddenly called and said they had found him near the food stands."

Pit face redden a little as he laughed sheepishly. I chuckled, _'That so sounds like my Pit...'_ My conscience ignored my denial of the words it just said, _'MY Pit'_

"Each student went up and fought hard, but only two of my students reached the points needed. The suppose lost student was up next, but instead of my student, a small young man stepped onto the matt, looking slightly confused. He looked roughly around seven or eight, wearing a black tank top that reached up to his hips, long gray jeans hung loosely on his waist, and black belt with small star designs around it. Ah, I also recall him wearing a black and gray striped jacket that had small wolf ears on the hood."

Pit rubbed his head sheepishly, laughing softly. " Heh heh, I remember now! Can you believe I still have that outfit? It still even fits me! I always liked that outfit." If the two men were not here at this moment, I would have probably have been drooling at the picture of Pit with the outfit that popped into my head.

The old man chuckled, "With no due respect young master Pit, but still look no more than ten years of age," With that Pit pouted again. I smiled before I turned my attentions back the the old man, "So, you didn't knew Pit yet at that time?"

"No, I did not. Once I found out that the boy was not the one my own, I tried to call the match off but they already started it. I nearly had a heart attack! The mysterious boy was facing one of the champions who one four years in a role and I had no recognition to the boy so I feared he was going to be badly injured. But the everyone's surprise, including my own, the boy held out, easily dodging the attacks and moved with grace. The suppose champ had no chance. With one swift kick, he knocked the champ right off the mat and over our heads. In that count we won the match and the championship. I of course, went to meet the boy, but he just tossed the trophy to one of my students and ran off."

He the gave a small smile, "You could imagine the shock I felt when I met him once again a year later. Best days of my life, young master Pit."

I had no idea if I should feel creeped out by his strange loyalty to Pit, or be happy that someone recognize his talents. But for some reason, I felt pride swell up inside me, hearing about what he said.

I smiled softly, staring at Pit as he continued to talk with the old man, seemingly chatting about random things. I stare at him for a while longer before he jumped into the air, causing Arlon to stumble back in surprise.

Pit quickly stared at the clock before grabbing my hand and dashed to the broken door. "Ah. Class will be starting soon! Bye Arlon sensei, see you tomorrow after school!" I waved awkwardly goodbye as blue eyed friend dragged me along the halls, not stopping for anything.

Good thing too...

-Ring!-

That cursed bell. I could already hear the screaming and pushing coming from the front doors of the school, and I'm no where near it!

Though I am happy that I don't have to deal with all those crazy people, I grimaced once we got nearer to my first class.

The blued haired woman filed her nails by the door, tossing me a piece of paper and patted my head mockingly. "Good morning, Pit number two. Seems that you are here on time, I will be expecting you to actually do your work like you are told to do, right?"

I glared at her disgusted,_ 'this vile woman calls that a sweet voice?! How revolting...'_

"No."

Her suppose smile fell to a frown, suddenly taking out her filer again and began to do her nails. "Pit two, students must not question, their job is to listen and do what is acquired of them. You are to do as you are told, students must be obedient, and that means, following the rules and obeying the teacher."

I couldn't help but snarl, clenching my hands. For some reason, how she said it, and the words that came out of that vile mouth...makes me angry.

_/The raven haired angel glared at the blob known as Pandora as it glided around the room. "You are a mistake. You are the copy of Pit. A flawless copy of Pit! The plan was perfect, But no, you ignored my commands and sided with him. What a worthless broken puppet you are. You are to do as you are told! Medusa is your master, you should have been in the underworld army!"_

_Pandora face morphed into a smug look, coming closer and seem to caress the black angel's skin. "But I don't care. You are still nothing but a copy, not a real person. You worthless thing..."_

_She then swung at him, causing him to lunge back wards, barely able to dodge the attack. _

"_Why don't you just stand there and take it like a good puppet? After all, that's what you are...no matter what you do." _

_The raven haired angel grit his teeth, his eyes blazed in hatred at the blue blob. "I an nobody's puppet! I control who I am and what I do. It has never been you or anybody else! I choose my own destiny, I choose who I side with, I choose who I love..." _

_Pandora cruel laugh echoed around him, making him cringe. "Oh? And who gave you that pathetic hope?"/ _

I began to shake slightly, the words she had said still echoed around my head, _'Why? Why do they make me angry?!' _

A soft feeling came from my left hand, it softly moved circles around me and squeezed it gently. I ignore the words in my head and glanced at my hand.

Another hand clenched on mine, bringing that soothing warmth, and the sensation.

I forgot...

_/The raven glared at the ground in defeat. "I..I" _

"_Hah! What are you talking about Pandora? No body ever needed to tell him that. He always knew it. It doesn't matter what you say. He is his own person, he proved that many times already!." _

_The raven haired boy turned to see the white angel besides, smiling brightly, "And besides! If he ever forgets that...then I will be the one to jog his memories, because he knows I will always be there for him! Whether he likes it or not!/ _

Pits here.

I forced myself out of my feelings and smirked at the blue headed bitch, "Go back to doing your nails, you got to at least be good at something right?"

I let go of Pit's hand and waved good bye before passing the fuming woman and taking my seat near the window. _'My dreams...are getting more and more weird...'_

ooOoo

Ah, Gym. The now future graveyard for that pathetic excuse for a gym teacher. I cracked mu knuckles and waited for him to show up.

Pit, oblivious to my attentions jumped up and down in anticipation. _'Where does he get all that energy?'_

To my great disappointment, woman appeared instead of that stupid imbecile. She ignored all of us and neared a desk with boxes on top. _'Wait, when did that get in here?'_ She picked up a clip board and roughly smashed it on the desk. "Alright, today, you all will be receiving your gym uniforms today so when I call your name, come to the desk. Understood?"

Wonderful, now I have to change infront of people._ 'Why do we have Gym in our sophomore years anyways?'_ I glared at everyone as one by one they went to claim their uniforms. Once they received it, they then went to go try it out, it disgusts me how they are able to change infront of this slug of a woman.

"Pit."

Both Pit and I stood up and walked to the desk, me glaring while Pit jumped excitingly. The woman turned to us and spat out in annoyance, "I called Pit, one of you go back now until its your turn."

I scoffed, "Clean your eyes and look again, we're both named Pit, you slug. I'm asking which one of us do you mean."

She rolled her eyes in an arrogant manner, "Which ever, I don't care. Just get out of my face." I was about to retort, until I noticed that Pit had stilled and was staring straight into the slug's narrowed eyes unblinkingly.

His beautiful blue eyes had a small dark tint of something dark and then he suddenly spoke in an even tone, never breaking eye contact. "Since you don't care, why don't you you just give is both our uniforms so you can go back to glaring at people pathetically-" He then a very creepy grin, "Ok, Mrs?"

I forced down a shudder as I watched the same woman become frightened, suddenly handing our uniforms automatically before calling out the next students. Pit's face morphed back to normal and quickly began chatting the whole way to the changing zone -yeah zone-.

I let go of Pit's hand and examined the so called gym uniforms. It consists of a plain white shirt that was slightly ruffled in the bottom with the school's name printed at the bottom in black and light blue shorts that look like they shouldn't even be appropriate.

I took off my black T-shirt and put on the white shirt carefully,_ 'Ok, good fit.'_ I stare at the shorts for a few good minutes before I grumpily put them on. I twitched my eyebrow, these things barely cover anything!

"Goddammit Pyrrhon! I'm going to fucking murder hi-" In just that moment, I felt like my blood rushed to two different places.

Pit sat on the floor on his knees looking drowned in his shirt. The white shirt draped over his shoulders, revealing his small slender frame and creamy white skin. The shorts looked smaller on him, his creamy thighs and strong long legs.

Pit then made it more sinfully good, tilting his head to the side in confusion, his bright large blue eyes shined with untainted innocence.

God how hot and Cute Pit is right now...

"K-Kuro..."

I rapidly shook my head, trying to get rid of all the inappropriate things that popped into my head. I mentally took large deep breaths before looking back down. Pit stared at the floor, his whole face a slight red color.

"Y-Yeah, Pit?"

He stayed like that for a while before he slowly raised his head. Once we made eye contact, his face became more redder as he quickly closed his eyes and covered his mouth. He looked like he was having a battle with himself, and it seemed to so cute.

He then uncovered his mouth and seemed to blurt out something, "God you look so h-"

"Alright! Its time to go losers! You received your uniforms today, but they are not mandatory until next week. Now get out!" Oh, Pyrrhon finally shows up does he? That bastard got so fucking lucky.

We quickly changed back to our normal clothing before exiting out the door. Before I took another step, I was developed by overpowering warmth, then just like that, it was gone.

" I got things to do today so I won't see you until tomorrow ok?" he then let go of me and dashed off, waving as he went, "Bye, Kuro! See you tomorrow!" I chuckled, "Later...Pit."

ooOoo

"Hey, how was school?" I sighed, dropping my bag on the couch before allowing my mother to hug me to death. " "It was ok. Though someone avoided death because they never showed up until later, damn that bastard..."

She cackled, ruffling my hair before entering the kitchen. "Well, make sure you get him next time. If he runs away again, the he is a coward." I nodded in agreement, watching my mom go back and forth grabbing things for lunch.

I then scanned the room, immediately noticed something was missing... "Hey, where is my pathetic excuse of a father?" She tsked, "Staying at Reaper's house for the day, watching the game and letting whores ride their cocks like they have no fucking wife."

I rolled my eyes, "Why did you marry a lump like him anyways?" She laughed, taking out some vegetables and began to cut them, dropping them in the pot. "Hmph, he served his purpose, I have you don't I?" My face morphed into one of slight horror, which caused my mother to burst out laughing, stirring the pot with too much force.

Igroaned, shaking my head, "Can you please just give me lunch so I can leave and throw up?"

"Hah Hah."

She poured the soup into some bowls and literally threw them in the air behind her shoulder. I calmly lifted up my arm and catched it, bringing slowly on the table and began to eat. "You know you should stop doing that. What if we had guest come over?"

She snorted, "Like we ever do. I throw stuff randomly at things, Hades is always butt naked and creeps the fuck out of everybody, and you scare off people before they even lay a single foot on our property." I smirked, not denying it, "Its not my fault those annoying people cannot handle our...special family."

"Mm-Hm."

We cackled some more before I finished my soup and carried it to the sink. "Mom, I'm going to go take a shower now, I'll come to make nasty comments with you at the TV later." She nodded, pouring some soup in a random bowl for herself.

I grabbed my back pack before walking up the stairs, slightly stomping on the steps. Once I reached my room, I tossed my back pack on the bed and took off my shoes, sighing softly.

_'What a day, got talk into going into a ,martial arts club, actually day dreamed on a dream I had, saw Pit look so fucking eroti- No No! Stop conscience!'_ I shook my head, taking off my T-shirt and wiggling out of my black leather pants. I threw a towel over my shoulder, making my way into the bathroom and tossing said towel on the sink.

_'Stupid Pyrrhon, making me see Pit like that...'_ I shuffled my legs up and down, dropping my purple boxers on my ankles before flinging it to the side. _'Maybe...taking a shower will get my mind off of it.' _

The sound of the water running soothed me, allowing myself to enter the small space and bask in the steamy hot water. _'It feels so good...' _

I sighed, rubbing myself with soap, feeling the stress and dirtiness wash off with the bubbly foam and water. It would have been a nice relaxing shower if not for a certain blue eyed boy evading my thoughts.

I shaked my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts...but it just sends me more about Pit with less and less clothing. Thats when a certain part of my body started to react._ 'A-ack! N-No, stop thinking, stop thinking!'_

But my body moved on its own, my hand found its way to my shaft and closed my eyes, biting into my free hand. _'-Shut up and accept it- '_

Fuck you mind...

I gasped as I gently pressed my thumb on my head, moving it sensually around in circles. My minds sends me flashes of a naked Pit beneath me, face flushed as I hovered over him taking in the sight with a predator's gaze. I gave a small moan as I moved my hand up and down my member, making me slide down towards the floor of the shower.

I took my free hand and forced it on the wall, making my head rest against it trying to keep myself from falling to the floor.

I panted, an image of Pit's face came into view, shyly licking my member with a small pink tongue. "Mmph...nngh!" My hand quickened as the image of Pit took it into his mouth and began to bob his head slowly up and down on my member, running his tongue over my slit. "Ungh...ah-Ah!"

The image Pit suddenly deep throated me, opening his clouded blue eyes and suddenly stared straight into my own before letting go of my member, never breaking eye contact_.' "Kuro..."' _

I just lost it.

"Ah! Uhh-ah-AH!...P-Pit!"

I completely fell on the floor of the shower, panting as I leaned against the wall for support. The water washed my cum from my hands and I just stared at it as it slowly disappeared down the drain.

I sighed as the image of Pit came again, but this one was him smiling at me, his bright blue eyes stared into my own eyes and I couldn't help but smile to myself at the sight "Dammit Pit. Look what you are doing to me..."

_/"Dark Pit! Theres more enemies approaching! You ready to fight." The raven smirked, taking his bow and splitting it into two. "Like you need to ask." _

_The white angel smiled, leaning against him as a hoard of underworld enemies surrounded them. He also took out his weapon, a small samurai blade. _

"_Then lets go."_

_Just another day._

_They launched at the enemies, always ending up near each other before attacking again, destroying them with ease. _

"_Ah, Pit!" The raven grabbed the white angels arm, pulling him out of the way as an Orne passed by him. The white angel rested his head against the raven's chest, staring gratefully. _

"_Thanks."_

_He sighed, "Just be careful." The angel laughed, closing his eyes, he didn't care that they could be attacked again at any moment._

_'You will always be here with me, right Dark Pit?' _

"_Yeah, I will. Just make sure you follow your own words too."/_

_ooOoo_

Preview for Next Chapters:

–

Magnus then pulled Pit closer to him, resting his chin on Pit's head. " Sorry kid, but Angel face is hanging out with me tonight." I growled pulling Pit away from him, hugging his little frame protectively. "Not a chance."

He looked back at me, his smile turned into an evil grin. He then turned around and started walking away. "Then keep a close eye on him then. Cuz there are a lot of people besides me who desire that cute little angel in your arms."

"_Kuro!"_ And in that moment, I almost lost him.

"Your not leaving me, Pit."

Beep.

Beep.

Bee-...

**A/N sheesh! I keep planning to do the magnus one but I keep putting it off! The next chapter is definitely that one...maybe. **

**Dark Pit: Y-Y-You put me in an embarrassing moment like tha-?!**

**Pit: -giggles- Review please!**


	5. Another day

**A/N-hides behind Pit- YOU CANNOT KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING FAST ENOUGH! I had testing to do, my computer started F*cking up for no reason, and I got sick. But you don't care about my life so here is the next chapter!**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: this is Yaoi, BOY X BOY don't like, don't read. Jealous and protective!Dark Pit. Slight OOC perverted-ness, slight violence, and for sexual intercourse in chapters. Most of all, Pit and all his Adorableness. X3**

**Pairing: Dark Pit x Pit, slight Pit x everyone else**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Kid Icarus/Uprising or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and this story.**

_/dream/_

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

In My Dreams

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Fuck. I don't know how I'm going to face Pit, not after I did...that. I couldn't even look my mother in the eye when we ranted over how pathetic France is in this anime called Hetalia. Now before I get tormented by France fans, its just pathetic to see him act like a fool with the blubbering blond known as America. How does England put up with it...

Well anyways my mother just gave a raised eyebrow, glancing at my appearance before she began to cackle, having a strange gleam in her eye which creeped me out. Now I'm infront of this wacky school darting my eyes back and forth like some lunatic waiting to be caught. I already felt my cheeks burn from remembering that moment. It was actually the first time I ever touched myself, I have to admit, I never really thought about it. I never knew it felt so good...

_'Goddammit snap out of it!'_ I mentally smacked my inner self and took deep breaths, forcing my blush to go down._ 'Ok, ok you just need to avoid Pit for the whole day. You can face him tomorrow. Yeah, thats a good plan...' _

Well, it would have been if the door didn't flung open to reveal my secret desire staring down at me with a cheerful expression. "Mornin' Kuro!"

_'Someone hates me up there...' _

I stared at the ground, muttering a good morning before passing by him, feeling my face heat up again. Pit glanced at me weirdly before shrugging, turning around to follow me. Pit began to chat about something as I ranted in my head, _'Dammit! Well I knew avoiding him was not an option. All I have to do is act normal and everything will be ok. Hopefully it works..'_

"-and then I found it under my bed, but then- ack! Kuro! Pay attenti-"

-Smack-

I clutched my nose in pain as I glared at the offending locker and said owner.

"Whoa, sorry kiddo."

….what the fuck.

"Kuro! You ok? Oh, Good morning Magnus!"

He gave a small nod to Pit, "Yeah, Morning Angel face. Oh, sorry for hitting you in the face kiddo."

I glared, "Watch it you waste of space!"

The apes normal grin fell to a frown. _'Hah! 1-0' _

"If I remembered correctly, you ran into my locker" _'ouch...1-1'_

"Like you didn't just deliberately opened the locker at the exact moment I walked over here." From the hesitant stance, I mentally clenched my fist in victory, _'Hmph, 2-1 Take that bitch!'_

It seemed like he was about to retort when the bell rang which means...Crap.

"Pit, Run!" I grabbed his hands and dashed across the hall, glancing back to see Magnus get trampled by crazy teens. Seriously, what is with these people? Though, I'm not going to complain for today. I laughed to myself at the misery of the overgrown ape as I pushed ourselves through the witch's door and slammed it shut.

Pit let go of my hand and leaned against the wall, panting for breath. I hovered over him debating whether or not to put a trip string in the front of the school doors as I also tried to catch my breath.

"...Hey! No making out in my classroom. Do it outside where I don't need to watch."

I turned and glared at the blue headed woman, wondering what she meant. I glanced at Pit to see if he knew what she meant until it hit me. I was leaning close enough that it seemed like I was pinning the poor boy against the wall. Our faces were only inches away from each other, our cheeks slightly pink from the running and our breaths mingled together as we gasped for air. Pit's eyes were tightly shut and he seemed more out of breath then myself.

I blushed, quickly backing away from Pit before turning to glare at the smirking woman. "We weren't doing anything like that you disgusting pervert. Mind your own business." I helped Pit get back up and made sure he was ok before muttering,

"Later, Pit."

He gave me a tired smile, nodding his head before waving good bye and leaving the classroom. I nodded before quickly ignoring the woman as I made my way to my seat. The She devil just smirked evilly, opening her door again to let the other students in.

God this woman really pisses me off...

ooOoo

You won't run away this time Pyrrhon!

If you might have guessed, I have gym next and I'm going to make sure that imbecile of a teacher listens to my complaints. Pyrrhon decided it would be an amazing idea to sign us up for the soccer club as well. First tennis, then dodgball, then martial arts, and now THIS? Bitch please.

_'He is so dead...'_ Pit bounced a little bit as he chatted on about something that happened in the office. The bubbly brunette seemed not to care that Pyrrhon did this, just laughing it off once he found out. Though I bet that he counts on me handling this since he gave a knowing smirk to me.

Pit continued his chatting before he stopped and grinned at me. "Kuro, your going to do something to Pyrrhon sensei, aren't you?"

I chuckled, clapping my hands together and rubbing them furiously, "And what makes you say that?"

He giggled, bouncing a little in his step before entering the boy's locker room. I followed close behind him, still rubbing my hands together as I got ready to bitch at that pathetic excuse of a teacher. Oh but guess what?

"Hello, I am Mrs. Phosphora the math teacher and I will be your sub for this hour. Pyrrhon had an 'accident' in the last hour and I had a free period so I was asked to fill in. Its a drag but whatever, I get to spend another hour with all of you cuties."

_'Oh HELL no...' _Someone hates me, I just know it. Why? Because of all the people in this fucking school, it had to be one of the two witches that plague this school. She is like some leech, she attaches to some poor fool and sucks the life out of them before tossing them in the trash.

This type of woman...is going to teach gym.

_'Ra help me now...'_

Then I realized something, _'GODDAMMIT! PYRRHON ESCAPED DEATH AGAIN!'_

That 'accident better have been something worthwhile or I swear I'll make him receive another unexpected 'accident.'

"Alright today you have to...you know what, I don't really care. The balls are outside so go do the hell you want, while I talk to these two."

You can already guess who 'these two' are. I glare daggers at her while Pit cocks his head in confusion, shifting his gaze between us. I guess he can already tell that I despise this woman, after all I'm cursing her dead while she just lazily smirked at me as if I'm not worth her time. Her violet eyes stared at me amusingly before it dramatically changed to happiness once they landed on Pit. "Hello! I'm Phosphora. Whats your name cutie?"

Pit immediately flushed pink, darting his eyes away from her, seemingly finding the ground more interesting. " His name is Pit and what do you want, you leech?" I said, getting slightly annoyed at her for picking on Pit.

Her eyes met mine and she smirked, "My, someone really needs to learn some manners. All I wanted was to meet him, he was quite the talk in the office and in the teacher's lounge and I wanted to see what the fuss is about. Now I see why..."

I glared at her, my teeth clenching at the thought of all those people talking about Pit. Who knows what they said...

I felt Pit tug on my shirt and I glanced at him, seeing the confused look he held on his childlike face. "Talks about me? Why me?"

"I really don't know, but I see that what they said is true. You are a cutie."

My eyes narrowed more and I hissed at her, "Listen here, you slimey little-"

"So your calling Kuro cute?"

Wait. What?!

Phosphora and I turned our heads in surprise and shock at what fell from the innocent brunette's mouth. "No, I was calling you cute."

His large blue eyes became even larger as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "But people say I look like Kuro and if I'm supposedly cute, doesn't that mean that he is cute too?" The flirting witch fell onto the floor in shock while I stared at him incredulously, _'leave it to Pit to form that kind of logic.'_

"N-No! It means..uh..."

I gave a small chuckled at the pathetic attempt to redeem herself before dragging a confused Pit away from the blond witch who was now staring at the floor in shock and confusion.

Once we were a good few meters away, I dragged Pit to his feet and stared at him in amusement, "So I'm cute huh?"

His childlike face brightened to a nice red color and he began to splutter in response. I laughed as he continued to babble on and on, locking him in a head lock while ruffling his hair playfully. This broke Pit's stupor who began to whine, trying to get out of the lock, which was totally useless by the way. "Kuro~ let gooo..."

I chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Now come on, lets go play some volleyball before P.E. ends." I released his head and we walked to the volleyball court, Pit happily chatting the whole time as we destroyed the other team while I chuckled at the stupid look the blond woman had when she called for us that it was time to go.

Now if only Pit was able to make a fool out of Thanatos and the blue headed witch on accident like he did for this woman...

ooOoo

What the fuck is this?!

Its the end of day and once I turn the corner to head out of this disgusting school I see something that ruined my good mood. There stood Pit, leaning against the stair railings in a comfortable stance, bag hanging lazily on his shoulder, and was glancing at the door with a cute impatient look on his face.

What was bad about this scene was that stupid ape wrapping his arms around him and was whispering things in Pit's ear that made the brunette look rather uncomfortable. Once Magnus hugged him closer, I snapped.

With murder in mind, I stormed towards them and pushed him away from Pit and glared daggers at him. "What the fuck do you think your doing to Pit?"

"Eh? Kuro?"

I ignore Pit and stared hard at the smirking ape. He brushed off some dirt on his shirt and gave a look of his own. "Hey kiddo, that wasn't nice. And for your question, I wasn't doing anything, just getting comfortable with Angel face."

Magnus then pulled Pit closer to him and rested his chin on his head. " Now if you excuse me, Angel face and I are hanging out tonight."

I growled, quickly pulling Pit away from him and hugged his little frame protectively. "Not a chance you worthless scum. Like I will let Pit be alone with YOU."

He chuckled, "Oh? Why not."

"One because I don't trust you, two because...I already told Pit that I was taking him to hang out at my house. Now back off before you start something your going to regret." I snarled at him, making sure he knows that I won't go back on my words.

He glared at me, eyes narrowing dangerously small before he a small evil grin formed on his face. He then turned around and began to walk away, waving his hand slightly. "Then don't trust me. Oh, and make sure to keep an eye on him then, because there are a lot of people besides me who desire that cute little angel in your arms. Who knows when he will get snatched up..."

I glared at his retreating form until it completely vanished from before turning my attentions towards. Pit layed against me and glanced at my face with a blank look, completely confused on what just happened.

Heh, typical.

I sighed, releasing Pit from my grip and hauled my bag over my shoulder, motioning him to follow me. "Come on Pit, lets go."

Pit stilled for a moment, giving me a weird look before hopping down the steps and walked next to me. "Um Kuro, don't we need to meet up with Arlon sensei and the other clubs today?"

I scoffed, getting annoyed. "I don't think missing one day will make a difference, Pit. We'll just give an excuse tomorrow and everything will be good." Blue eyes widened slightly at me,

"Lie to them? Eheh, I guess you have to do all the talking then..."

"Why?"

Pit grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Because I'm a terrible liar. I'll just talk on and on and then let out the truth as I'm talking."

I chuckled, "Thats so like you."

"Hey!"

Pit crossed his arms and pouted before his faced morphed into realization. "Hey Kuro, where are we going?"

"To my house."

Pit suddenly haulted and froze in place, staring at me with a terrified expression. "Y-Y-Your house?!"

"Yeah...?"

"B-But its so unexpected! And I have nothing to offer for such an invitation! Do your parents even know?! Your parents! What will they think of me?! Why would you do this to me?!"

I stared at the wailing boy in mild shock, watching him freak out over small things and changing expressions from terrified, to freaked out, to angry, and lastly to panic. "H-Hey! Pit, calm down!"

I grabbed Pit from his shoulders and pulled him closer to me, halting his movements. He stared at the ground with a blank stare before his eyes widened and his face became red. "A-Ah, sorry Kuro! Just this is something new to me."

He gave a nervous laugh as I processed this information. "New to this?"

"Oh this is the first time I ever been to someone else's house."

It was my turn to freeze in place and stare at Pit in shock. "You...never been to another house?"

"Nope. The only places I actually go is home, school, the store, library, and the park. Heh heh, kind of weird huh?"

What kind of life does he live? Thats...thats kind of sad...

_/ "Hey Pit, lets go do some exploring. We're done for today and you got to show me some new places, I'm getting bored of the same scenery." _

_The white angel laughed, dangling his feet at the edge of a cliff as he watched the sun begin to set. "That would be fun, but I don't know any other places." _

_The raven haired teen stopped his movement and gave him a hard stare. "Why don't you? Even if we can't fly without the assistance of those gods, you can still explore the land."_

_The white angel glanced down at his feet and kicked them lightly, a sad smile forming on his lip. "Well I only been to places that Lady Palutena ever sent me for missions or for errands. That is the only time I ever actually leave the temple. The rest of my time is spent training, commanding my army, and making sure everything is in order before I have to go on another mission. Heh heh, its amazing I'm able to fit sleeping and eating on my schedule."_

_The white angel stayed quiet for awhile before a smile graced his features, "But its cool! Keeps me on my toes all the time." _

_The raven remained silent before he walked closer to the other angel and sat next to him, gritting his teeth. "Stop..doing that." _

"_Doing what?" _

"_Smiling. You don't have any freedom at all and I know you want to explore the world. Just wanting to fly on your own proves that. And yet..." he gripped his toga tightly and stared at his feet with a silent glare, "And yet, here you are putting up with things like this and shrugging it off, even if your sad or angry. You just...smile __and hide what your truly feeling." _

_The white angel opened his mouth to reply but words never came out. He stopped kicking the air and stood open, gazing at the sky as it finally turned dark and the stars slowly becoming brighter and brighter. "I guess I'm just used to it, nothing I can do to change how things are."_

_He then turned to the raven haired angel and gave a true smile, his blue eyes sparkling with the eery glow of the stars. "Maybe one day...we can go out exploring...and see the world with our own eyes, just you and me."/_

I stared at the concrete pavement sadly, glancing at Pit as he kept up with my pace, a cheerful expression adorned on his face._ 'He really is something...'_

I glanced up at the street signs and noticed mine immediately. I steered Pit in the right direction and quickly walked a good block before stopping right infront of house. I burned holes at the house, debating whether this is a good idea or not.

Fuck it.

I unlocked the door and allowed Pit to enter the house. The brunette just gaped like a fish, jumping a little in his steps. He looked like a little kid in a candy store. I couldn't help but find the scene funny and cute. "Wow! Your house is nice Kuro!"

Its a pretty average house actually, but it seemed like some sort of mansion to Pit I guess. "Hey how was school?" A voice said, startling Pit. He glanced at the kitchen door in confusion as it opened slowly, revealing my mother in a frilly black apron. ...When did she get that?

She stilled at the door and zoomed her eyes at Pit, not even daring to move. Pit stared back at her, curiosity and nervousness sketched into his eyes. They stood there staring at each other for a good minute before I witness something I never expected to see.

My mother glomped him.

"Kyaa! Your sooo cute! Who are you?! You look like my son but smaller and cuter! Oh my gosh, your eyes are so pretty! Are they contacts?" She finally stopped her rambling and she zoned her eyes at me, giving me a glare. "Why were you keeping him a secret?!"

I sighed and dodged the spatula that she so kindly hurled at me. I grabbed Pit away from her and glared back, "Mom, this is Pit, a friend at school. Now stop **touching** him."

She stomped her foot childishly at the ground and began to whine before realization dawned on her and she gave me a creepy smile. "So he is the one...I see."

She then calmly straightened herself and held out her hand. "Hello Pit. I am Medusa, this brat's mother. Its nice to meet you."

Pit, confused on what just happened, straightened immediately and shyly took her hand. "Oh, um hello. Its nice to meet you. Thank your for having me." He then gave his famous smile and that just snapped her again.

"Oh My GOD he is just tooooo cute~!" She glomped him again and I groaned, wanting to smash my head against the wall until I pass out.

"Ooh? Whats the commotion about?"

Oh nooooo...

My father came down the stairs, luckily with clothes on, and crossed his arms. "Why is your mother acting like a slutty teenager?" My mother seemed to engrossed into Pit to pay attention to him, which caused my father to raise a eyebrow.

Once she let go of Pit, he glanced up and suddenly froze, his eyes narrowing slightly. Hades also froze and did the same, but with a small smirk on his face.

"Pit."

"Hades."

...Is it just me or did the temperature suddenly got colder?

"My, its nice to see you again Pitty Pat."

Pit scoffed, crossing his arms. "Not really nice to see you, Hades."

"Oh, I'm hurt. And after I was such a gentleman in our last meeting."

"Pervert!"

Pit inched closer and closer towards me before he quickly dashed behind me and glared from behind my shoulder. My mother and I stared blankly at the display before we glared at my pathetic excuse of a father. "You met him before."

He turned to me and lazily smiled, "Why yes. I had the pleasure to run into him at the store. I thought he was you so I commented on how he became un-goth and he just stared at me like I was crazy."

You are crazy.

"When I realized he was not you, I politely tried to take off his shirt to see if I was correct and he suddenly punched me in the face."

Wait...WHAT?!

"YOU TRIED TO TAKE OFF HIS SHIRT?!"

"An honest mistake."

"BULLSHIT!"

My mother furrowed her eyebrows in thought before she snapped her fingers and gave an amused smile. "I remember that day! You came home with the largest bruise I ever seen on your face. When I asked about it, you just said you had an interesting encounter. I thought you got bitch slapped by some whore you tried to screw." I smirked as Pit turned slightly pink by the comment.

I laughed as my mother suddenly bashed Hades with the pan. "But still you ungrateful man, how dare you try to touch him!"

"Now Medusa, it was an honest mistake. I already know not to touch him. Now I'm going back upstairs. Tell me when dinner is ready."

"Make your own, you lazy bum!"

Once my father disappeared up the stairs, Pit stepped from behind me and suddenly bowed. "I'm sorry for that! I shouldn't have caused such a scene."

My mother just laughed, giving him another hug. "Its fine, its fine! The man needs a good scolding anyways. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Eh? Umm..."

Pit shot me a look and I nodded, giving him a small smile.

"...ok. If you have me."

"Of course! Welcome to the family Pit!"

ooOoo

Preview for Next Chapters:

–

"So let me get this straight...your in love with some guy who you only known for a month?"

I nodded, taking a sip of my drink.

"Wow...Ike and I wouldn't have guessed."

"So whos the lucky guy?"

I sighed, putting my drink down and stare at the clock that hung on the wall close by. "He will be here in a minute. Now keep your mouths shut about it."

"Yeah yeah, Marth and I will keep quiet. But what is he like? Does he wear a lot of black or kind od emo-ish like you."

I shot him a glare. "Fuck off."

"Here you are Kuro! Eh?" Pit jogged to the table and stared innocently at my two best friends.

"Oh, Hello."

"Whoa..."

ooOoo

**A/N I have FINALLY UPDATED! -cheers in the background- Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. So again, I apologize!**

**Pit and Kuro: Review Please!**


	6. Friends

A/N …...Please don't kill me!

Rated: M

Warnings: this is Yaoi, BOY X BOY don't like, don't read. Jealous and protective!Dark Pit. Slight OOC perverted-ness, slight violence, and for sexual intercourse in chapters. Most of all, Pit and all his Adorableness. X3

Pairing: Dark Pit x Pit, slight Pit x everyone else

Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Kid Icarus/Uprising or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and this story.

_/dream/_

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Ike's writing**

_Marth's writing_

In My Dreams

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

_/The sound of wings flapping filled the air as two figures dashed across the sky. The raven haired angel growled, gliding into a cloud by accident, his wings suddenly becoming increasingly heavy. He snarled, "Dammit" He landed immediately on a floating platform and called out his bow, staring at the sky with a hard glare. _

_He cursed under his breath. The clouds around him blocked his view, those puffy menaces blanket the sky, highlighted by a greyish hue. _

_Whoosh!_

_He darted his eyes to the left, a part of that blanket evaporated into the air. _

_Whoosh!_

_A figure zoomed pass him. Another part disappeared. The dark angel took a step back as the figure zoomed back and forth, tearing the clouds into bits. In seconds, __the sky became clear and the figure landed gracefully on the platform. The blue eyed angel stood straight, crossing his arms with a sigh._

_He gave the raven boy tired look, lips pulled out in a slight pout, causing the boy to turn away with a cough."Kuro! Stop running!"_

_The raven twitched, "I'm not running!"He quickly dashed and hurled his weapon at the white angel, getting blocked at the last moment. He jumped back and attacked again, shooting energy arrows while coming in with a melee. The blue eyed angel dodged the attack and surprised the dark angel with a flying kick to the stomach, sending him hurling off the platform. _

_The white angel grinned, jumping into the sky and glided to him, catching the flailing angel by the ankle. "I caught you!" _

_The dark angel struggled, trying to kick off the offending hand. His attempts were futile however, ending with him crossing his arms and glaring below him. "...How are your wings not wet but mine are?" _

_The innocent boy laughed,"I flatten my wings closer to my body each time I impacted into the clouds. The water does not have time to wet them before I get out of there. Pretty cool huh?" The trapped angel just grumbled, letting himself get dragged back to the Temple of Light. He glided down onto the smooth ground, settling his captive gently onto it. _

_The dark angel sighed, casting a glance at the training ground in front of them. "I'm not doing this."_

"_Come on, Kuro. You promised you were going to give my troops some advice in battle. Even Lady Palutena thought it was a good idea." _

_The raven scoffed,"And why should I keep this promise? Its not like its going to help!"_

"_Kuro..." He turned and stiffened at the sight of the small white angel. He was gazing deeply at him, those blue eyes were filled with hurt and sadness, almost as if he was slapped on the face. "You...lied to me?" _

_The raven quickly moved his hands frantically in front of him." N-No! I didn't lie! __I will do it so stop being sad!"_

"_Ok..." The white angel straightened himself up and led the dark angel closer to the training grounds, giving him a small smile, "You ready?" _

_Said angel gave a hesitant nod, already cursing himself for making such a promise. Once the white angel was spotted, the troops immediately stopped and formed a line, saluting him and the raven. "Good evening captn'! We are ready to train." _

_The dark angel rolled his eyes, positioning himself in front of them. The white angel took a step back, giving the raven an encouraging nod. "Alright, today I will give you a tip on what I think it would be best for you to work on. That would be shooting and dodging. You muscle freaks can't rely on flight and strength forever. Set out target s and training gear so you can get started."_

_The brutes stood there and blinked. The raven groaned in annoyance. Palutena, who was watching from the sidelines, clapped her hands. "come on guys, get started!" They still did not comply, shocking their goddess from the disloyalty. _

_The white angel coughed, laughing nervously while shooting the raven and his goddess and apologetic look. He stood straight and stared dead straight into their beady eyes. "You heard Kuro and Lady Palutena! Lets get things set up and ready to go!", he said cheerfully, the winged soldiers cheered back before they set off to do what they were told. _

_Palutena just shook her head, patting the white angel on the head before returning back into the temple._

_He sighed, giving the dark angel a smile as he crossed his arms behind his head, "See? It wasn't so bad."_

_The raven crossed his arms, "I'm not staying to supervise those idiots, besides, they only listen to you." _

_The dark angel expected him to give him a glare or give him a disappointing look. To his surprise, the white angel laughed, "Yeah, their not the brightest bunch but they sure can take punch. And anyways, all I wanted was for you to give them some advice on their training. You did just that. Thanks."_

_He then smiled, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to, Kuro. How about you meet me by the fountain later on and we can train together? That sound good?/ _

"Brat, stop day dreaming and put the dishes away before you leave for the bus." I jolted up, meeting the gaze of my mother.

She just smirked, "Dreaming about little Pit? You know, you should talk to him about riding with him to school." I groaned, doing as I was told before waving good bye as I made my way to my bus stop.

My mother would not shut up about me dating Pit and how I had kept him a secret form her. As you can see, Pit gave an amazing first impression and was already accepted in my family, who knew? For my father, even though we don't give a shit about him, also likes Pit, even going as far as saying he was the son he never wanted.

Hate you too Hades.

After dinner, Pit gave his thanks and waved goodbye, not taking my offer of walking him home. Medusa immediately became sad, pouting like a child most of the time when she was cleaning up and watching tv. As for me, I was just relieved that he was accepted and not dislike by my family. Honestly, I think he already fits in since he fights with Hades and chats cheerfully with my mother.

He didn't even get phased when Medusa threw stuff all over the place, though he did pinked and hid behind me when Hades thought it was FINE to get naked again.

So when morning came, I was actually in a good mood. Not even the antics of the ape messed it up when he sat next to me and tried to get a reaction. It just fueled my good mood when his face became pissed off when I didn't even bother to pay attention to him.

Once I got off the bus, I immediately see Pit leaning against the pole where the buses usually stopped near at. I grinned, waving my hand slightly as I walked up to him. "Hey Pit."

The boy smiled, straightening himself up before clasping my hand in a greeting. "Mornin' Kuro! Ready for today?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, crossing my arms in question. Then it struck me and I groaned in annoyance. We are suppose to meet the clubs today that Pyrrhon oh so kindly signed us up for. Since we didn't go yesterday, Pit says we should at least meet them before we do anything else. Terrific.

Pit giggled when he noticed my disgusted face. "You don't have to stay in the club if you don't want to Kuro. All I want is for us to meet them like we promised. Then after that, we could do something together later, ok?"

I nodded, stomping my feet on the stairs and entered the building. Pit followed close behind me. I closed my eyes briefly, _'You know, I always find it creepy when dreams I have suddenly match what happens in my ordinary life. His words were really close to what dream pit said...' _

I shook my head, opening my eyes. We walked around the hallways, talking about random things until we reached Pandora's room. She gave me a cold stare before tossing a letter at Pit, "Here. Don't know who its for or who its from so I don't care."

I rolled my eyes at the pathetic woman, "Thank you for the noble deed you psychotic she-devil."

She glared at me as Pit flipped the letter to the front. Bold words were written sloppily, reading: **To Pit, From Ike, Roy, and Marth.**

Pit gave a curious tilt to it. "I don't know anybody by those names. They're cool though. Is this for you, Kuro?"

"Probably, the writing is something I recognize, heh, Ike." I smirked mentally, what were my three friends thinking, sending me a letter.

Pit passed the letter to me, watching as I ripped the top and pulled the folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and read silently to myself.

" **Hey Pit! How's that school of yours? I bet it sucks. Anyways, Aunt Medusa called my mom a few weeks ago saying that you grew up. She said that you have been staying out of the house a lot longer than you usually do. The smirk ****my mom had was creepy to say the least. **

**So...I bet your staying out longer because of a girl. How did this person melt that frozen heart of yours and done the impossible, make them like you? You should have wrote to me about this, best friends tell each other everything, if Roy says were not friends then he lying.**

**I mean, I'm not a dick anymore and Roy an' I told you about Marth so you should pay the curtacy and tell us about it...**

**wait, rewind, is it a boy or a girl?"**

I groaned, suddenly wanting to smack myself with the letter out of annoyance.

I sighed, before continuing, noticing that the writing style changed, becoming more graceful. "_Ignore him, it was my fault for letting him start this. He is just upset that you have not told anything about this. Anyways, I have to say, your patience is becoming stronger since your re-framed from hitting yourself with this paper while reading this."_

I cursed under my breath. I really hate when Marth does that. _" Now that your done cursing me, I just wanted to let you know that Ike, Roy, and I will be moving to the city where you live. Since you refuse to tell us where you live or what your house phone is, only briefly telling us what the school's name was, Ike transferred us in._

_Also, I expect to meet up when we get there, of course with your crush. Don't think thati forgot about that. If you don't, I will be royally PISSED."_

I winced at that, knowing how Marth gets when he's angry, and he hasn't even seen his full anger. Ike may be the 'man' of the relationship but he doesn't stand a chance against Marth.

" _I can't wait to see how you changed. Same for us, neh? We will be there on the day this letter reaches you, just to make sure we caught you off guard."_

I rubbed my temple, now fully annoyed and tired. _"You can sleep on the desk. Now we will see you soon, don't forget to bring your boy crush. Meet us at the mall near the school at the food court. Later Pit."_

I crumbled the paper and torn it into pieces. How did Marth guess?! My mom is really a fecking blabber mouth, and she didn't even know Pit when she called them...she better called at a pay phone. Damn it Medusa...

I ignored the protest from the she-devil about the mess, feeling rather satisfied by the now destroyed paper. Stupid Marth and his psychic ways.. "Um, Kuro? You still there?"

I jumped, whirling around to Pit in a startled manner. Was he watching the whole time? "Yeah, I'm fine, I just needed to make myself feel better."

Pit giggled, "And you took your wrath on the innocent letter?"

"The letter was the source of my misery."

He looked down at the destroyed bits of paper curiously. "So, does it have to do anything with me?"

Well, yes and no.

" I'll tell during lunch, now you better head to the office before the principal gets worried." He nodded, saying good bye with a big smile on his face before disappearing into the sudden crowd. "

Take your seat Pit number two. People are starting to come in." I flipped her off, taking my seat and ignored how her eyes pierced like daggers at my face. I didn't pay attention for the rest of the class.

The next thing I knew, I was in gym dodging a basketball that was hurling towards my face. I shook my head in annoyance at the boy who threw it. he didn't even glance at me as he just continued the game.

Pit was not in class today due to a busy day at the school's office. Apparently, one of the students mixed the documents , completely messing up the system on the computer. Pit was assigned to fix the database and reorganize the documents. So no Pit equals not interest in this class to me.

Well...

"Pyrrhon! Get your ass over here and play a game with me." No, of course students should not talk to teachers like that, but at that moment it did not seem to register in that moron's brain when he flinched, turning to me in poorly suppressed fear. He slowly walked up to me and barked in his fake confidence.

"Ahahahahah! Sure kid. It might give these students a chance to witness the almighty Pyrrhon in action."

"Shut up and get into position."

His smile fell to a scowl as he bended his knees, giving me a small growl. I smirked, tossing the ball to a random guy and told him to toss the ball. Once he did, Pyrrhon and I shot up, hands desperately trying to reach the ball first. Though his height may be an advantage, my leap even the odds, allowing me to slap the ball away from him.

When my feet touched the ground, I slid passed him and managed to grab it. I dribbled it half way up the court until the moron managed to get close. Students who were playing their own game stopped to watch, already making bets on who was going to win.

Pyrrhon tried to get the ball away from me, surprisingly matching my speed well. I cursed, leaping my body into the air when he tried to tackle, quickly gaining my balance before increasing my speed. To my shock, Pyrrhon was in front of, blocking my sight of the basket. I stopped in my tracks, snarling at the sudden smug look that appeared on his face.

_'What the hell do I do now?'_

_/"Just shoot." The raven dodged the sword, flipping three times away from the man. _

"_He's moving too fast and he's always blocking the target! What if I miss? Its game over if I do! Its not that simple, Pit. A shot always has to be precise./_

What?

_/"It doesn't matter, no matter if it's 50%, 20%, or even 0% chance that you will __miss, you take that it. You just take a deep breath...and shoot."/_

Alright.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I then lifted up my hands and flexed out my arms, watching as the ball flew out of my hands. It flew through the air...and was sent flying towards a shocked Pyrrhon. It smashed directly onto his face, sending him flying to the ground.

But no, no body was looking at him. They were al looking at the ball that made it inside the net. The people around be blasted into screams of excitement, high fiving me as others groaned. I glanced back at the unconscious gym teacher.

Pathetic.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow! So you finally got back on Pyrrhon sensei." I nodded, taking a bite from my sandwich. After gym, I met up with Pit at lunch, taking our normal spot outside near a large tree. Pit seemed highly amused, eyes swirling with mischief. He really is a kid at heart.

He ate a small rice ball, almost inhaling it, before reaching for another one. There were like a dozen in his little bento. " So what happened after you left?"

"Nothing really. We just went back inside and changed. He was still on the floor when we left."

"Wow...how hard did you throw that ball?"

I shrugged, "Not sure, I just shot it, though I really thought I was going to miss."

He smiled, tucking his legs to his stomach. "Well its good that you did, it doesn't matter if its seem impossible or even hopeless, you just take that chance. You just take a deep breath...and go for it."

I chuckled, ruffling his soft brown hair. "Words of wisdom."

He whined, slapping my hands away and rubbed his head. I grinned, tossing him another rice ball and watched in amusement when he abandon his rubbing and began to eat happily. I mused over what has happened and then I remembered, "Oh yeah, after we meet the teachers, I have to go meet some friends at the mall near here. You have some things to do at the office , right?"

Pit nodded, seeming to suddenly perk up at my news. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, so after your done, meet me up at the food court and I'll introduce you guys."

It was really amazing to see those already bright pools of blue to somehow become even more blinding, "Really?! Yay! I get meet Kuro's friends!"

I rolled my eyes, giving the excited boy a small smile. "Yeah yeah, don't get too excited."

"Oh but wait!" I raise my eyebrow at him. "We should go meet up with the teachers now, since we're busy after school."

I really just wanted to flop down on the ground and whine. I really didn't want to go, but I just nodded, following Pit as he lead the way towards the tennis courts. Luckily, some of the players were practicing there. Pit scanned the area, grinning when he spotted someone directing orders at some of the students. "Excuse me!"

The guy turned to us and walked forward, giving us a look, "May I help you?"

"Your the couch for the tennis team?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh, ok! We just came to meet you since we didn't meet up yesterday. Sorry about that, by the way." The guy scrunched up his face in thought before realization dawned on him, "Ohh... now I know! Your the guys from the tennis match! So, Pyrrhon put you up to this?"

"Unfortunately." I mumbled, making the guy laugh. "Its cool. So if your joining, we do practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays around 2:30 after school, ending around 5:00. You don't have to try out since clearly you know how to play, though you might not to play in a match for a little while since we have to make changes with the line ups. Cool with you?"

Huh...this guys not that bad. Pit nodded while I just shrugged my shoulders. "The name's Proteus. People usually say the name fits when I play but I don't see it. Anyways, if your guys are interested in joining or at least giving it a try before you agree, meet us here tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Pit bowed while I just nodded, watching as he waved good bye to us before walking back to his team. The boy beside me then grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me to the gym, "Come on, Kuro! We got to go check on the dodge ball team before lunch ends, which is in about ten minutes."

Once we entered the gym, we ducked just in time when a ball came zooming at us. "Sorry about that."

A tall guy came jogging towards us, grabbing the ball that almost got us. Pit just laughed, dusting himself off before greeting the guy. "Hello! Are you the teacher that runs the dodge ball team?"

He nodded, raising an eyebrow, "Yes, I am. What do you...Ah! Your the guys Pyrrhon signed up! Well, I'm sorry to say that we have no room for another person on the team."

I sighed in relief while Pit just smiled, "Its ok! We just wanted to check up with you since we didn't get a chance yesterday."

"Alright then, nice meeting you boys."

With that, the guy jogged back, screaming at the guys to put the balls away. Thank what ever deity up there that we don't have to join this team. The guy kind of reminds me of Pyrrhon...

"Ok, so we have to talk to Arlon Sensei about the schedule when we see him tomorrow since we might also join tennis, right Kuro?"

I nodded, "I guess martial arts and tennis are good." I glanced at the clock on the wall, flicking my my fingers on his forehead. "You should head back to the school's office, don't want Viridi to have a hissing fit."

"Yeah, ok. Bye Kuro, see you at the mall then!" He then dashed off, giving me a final wave before turning the corner. I chuckled, making my way to my other class. The teacher gave us a free period, so many of the students were sitting on their desks and chatting with their friends.

I on the other hand put my bag on the desk and layed my head on it, opting to just take a nap. Which I did. I expected to see that temple or that sky filled with clouds floating around in my dreams with Pit.

Instead, all I saw...was a large open area filled with strange creatures, gurgling and screeching in a horrible voice...

_/"Dammit!" The dark angel glided across the sky in a dash, scanning the skies and the ground for anything that appeared to be the innocent boy he was looking for. "How could Palutena send him on a mission like this? Fighting Medusa is one thing, fighting something from another world is another...what the hell was he thinking?!"_

_He passed by ruins of some type of building, crumbled in heaps of broken stone. 'Was this a fortress or something?' he thought, finding more piles of stone and rubble._

_He could feel his wings stiffening by the eery air, making him land on the dirt covered ground. He called out his bow and cautiously continued forward, knowing that he needed to find that blue eyed angel before something happens to him. _

_The smell became foul as he went deeper into the ruins, almost as if he was entering the doors to the underworld, warning him of some type of danger. He hardened his stare when a grayish fog rolled around him, forcing him to rely more on his hearing and senses than his sight. _

_When he neared the clearing, strange gurgling noises filled the air around him. Purple dots appeared from the ground, scrambling together in a large heap. It formed slowly, creating limps,heads, and bodies of some creatures. They screeched at him, blocking all attempts of escape. Not that the raven would._

_He clutched at his bow and snarled at them, "I don't what the hell you guys are, but I doubt you came to chat." _

_He was ready when the one of them charged, aiming its claws at his chest. He swooped under it and smacked it against its stomach, sending it flying. They screeched at him and they all attacked, some armed with weapons such as guns and boomerangs, others just trying to pound him with their fists._

_Of course these things were no match for him, but no matter how many he destroyed, another just took its place. One launched its boomerang at the dark angel while another shot a energy bullet. He growled, drawing forth an energy arrow and smashed the boomerang to bits. He then pulled his bow back and deflected the bullet back the creature. _

_Once that one disappeared, more came running towards him. He sighed, gritting his teeth in annoyance, "Tsk, your all annoying."_

"_That's what we said." _

_The dark angel flicked his head up, seeing two flashes of blue and one of red land in front of them. Like lightning, they dashed and destroyed more than half of the creatures. The raven watched for two seconds before joining in, breaking his bow into two pieces and slashed at the enemies, flipping them in different directions gracefully before connecting into their targets._

_He took three steps back and felt him connect with three others, knowing it was the new strangers. They turned their heads halfway to look at each other before nodding, creating their last dash attacks at the enemies, turning them to nothingness. _

_Once they disappeared, all four jumped back, the strangers pointed their respected weapon at the raven. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of the strangers asked, his cyan eyes piercing into the dark angel, daring him to lie. _

_The raven scoffed, clicking back his bow together, "What's it to you?" _

"_Let me just kill him and get this done already. The other mashers need us..." The other, more tall male said, pulling his rather massive sword over his shoulders. _

_Both males that spoke had blue hair and were decorated in a traditional wear, the shorter one had a more prince look with a small golden tiara adorned on his head __and had more of a feminine look to him while the taller had a scarf like bandana tied around his forehead, his hair a darker shade of blue and had a serious face adorning his features. _

_The last one had fiery hair that stuck up in places, he wore his own traditional wear and had a smaller bandana around his head, he only gave the raven a curious glance while still keeping his guard up._

_The dark angel growled, "I'm sure you can spare a moment or two." _

_Before they could attack, four of those creatures sprang from the ground and charged at the un prepared group. Though they never not a chance to make contact when they suddenly flew back, obliterated by a bright blue energy arrow. _

_The warrior like strangers blinked in confusion while the raven sighed in relief. "Pit..." _

_The white angel glided down from the ledge he was standing on and landed next to the group, giving them a large smile. "Hey, is everyone ok?" _

_The three strangers tensed and pointed their swords at him, the taller one narrowing his eyes at him. "What do you want?" _

_To their shock, the white angel went passed the weaponry and lightly touched their shoulders. "Are any of you hurt?" _

_They slowly shook their heads, not really knowing what to do. "Kuro, are yo o-" _

_He didn't get to finish before the dark angel smacked him on the head "Ow!"_

"_Don't say it! Why would you go on such a thing by yourself!"_

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"_

_The white angel then turned to the group and smiled, "I'm Pit, who are you guys?"_

_They seemed like they were not going to answer until the red-haired suddenly grinned, "I'm Roy."_

"_Roy..." The tall one warned._

"_Come on! He doesn't seem bad, the other dude seems like a downer but he doesn't." The raven growled in response to that statement. _

_The prince like stranger nodded, giving then a small bow, "Hello, I am Marth." He then pointed to the tall one, "He is Ike. May we ask what you are doing here?"_

_The white angel laughed, "To help of course!"_

_Ike seemed troubled by this, but one look at the boy's cheerful face made him agree. "Alright..." _

"_Not without me, Pit." The raven stood near him, staring dead into Ike's eyes. _

_Ike smirked, "I guess its alright. Come on then." _

"_Alright, lets go Pit!"_

"_Right behind you, Roy!"_

_The raven rolled his eyes, giving the white angel a amused smile as those two took off running, "Leave it to him to make a serious situation into a game." _

"_Oi..."_

_The dark angel turned and looked at Ike. "What?" _

"_Sorry about before, you don't know who to trust at times like these." _

_The raven smirked lightly, "Yeah its cool. Now come on before your we leave you behind."_

_He laughed, "Like you can match my speed."_

"_Your on." _

_And they took off.../ _

The sound of the bell rung through my head, making me lift my head and rub my eyes. I grabbed my things and walked out of the class. That dream was about Roy, Marth, and Ike. I wonder why they were in the ruins and dressed like that. The tiara, bandanas, and swords were the same, but everything else was the different.

They only acted the same when Pit somehow convinced them that we were not threats without even trying.

The weird thing was that it almost was like how I met them, but instead of Pit or the strange creatures, it was a street fight near a torn down house. No matter how many I took down, more and more seem to tower over me. The next thing I knew, those three joined the fight, but on my side.

All four of us were unstoppable, the gang that attacked me never stood a chance

. Ones those idiots ran off, Ike picked me up from my shirt and pinned me on the wall, saying what I was doing there and what I want. I was able to convince them that I was no threat and we hung out. It took a while for Ike and them to like me, but when they did, they became really good friends. Maybe if Pit was there, all three of them would have been my friend a lot faster.

It would actually be nice to see them again...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The mall was rather large with glassed doors and random décor everywhere you looked. It even had a its own fun zone with rides and games to play. I usually never go into this place, one because I feel like everyone stares at me, and two because the only stores I like are a few book stores, Hot Topic, Spencer, and a leather store.

Honestly, they are just ripping off some things from the United States.

I strolled my way towards the food court, ignoring the stares I got. Must be because of the leather. I leaned against the wall and scanned the tables. Immediately I see three people stand out from the rest, obviously because of the hair.

I walked towards them and flopped onto a chair, startling them. "W-Whaa...Oh! Hey Pit! Wow, you actually grew slightly taller, and here I thought you would have been the same height as Marth."

I chuckled, "Wow Roy, you haven't changed a bit, and here I thought you would have gotten more mature." He stuck his tongue at me while Marth laughed softly into his hand. They really didn't change at all.

Marth still had that small tiara that his sister gave him and that calm aura around him, Roy is still childish as ever with his lucky bandana tied around his forehead, and Ike still had that small grin on his face, his long bandana flowing alongside his back. Though they gotten taller since I last saw them.

I snapped my fingers, remembering something, "Ah, do you and Ike still have that rivalry over Marth?"

"Yes and no."

"How so?"

Marth looked down at the table while the other two sighed, "We have to share."

"Share...?"

"Yup, turns out Princey here liked both of us but couldn't choose, so it ended with us having to share."

I smirked, "And how that's working out for you?"

" It sucks. Roy annoys me the minute I see him, we always try to kill each other when Marth shows too much affection to one of us, and do you know how it feels knowing your boyfriend has another boyfriend? -Sigh- But, Marth is worth it."

"Yeah!"

I was in awe with them, I mean, it would suck that the one thing that you really love has to be shared with someone else. I laughed when I saw how red Marth's face was, he really seemed to find the table interesting.

He coughed, "Well, yes. Anyways, how is everything at school?"

"Its ok I guess. Some of the teachers are trying out to get me, but that's nothing new. I got dragged into a tennis match thanks to a moron and was signed into two clubs by the same moron. Last period annoys me as hell and the office is evil."

When I finished explaining, Marth sighed while the other two chuckled. What would they expect anyways?

Princey looked like he wanted to slap me, he plopped his elbow on the table and supported his head with it, keeping his eyes on me. _'Great, Marth is reading my mind again, I bet he is going to ask about-' _

"Pit, you know that is not what I meant. Tell us about the boy you met."

The red head grinned, bouncing up and down on his chair, "Yeah tell us! Wait...it is a boy?!"

I glared at them. "I'm not telling you guys anything until I have a mountain dew sitting in front of me."

Ike rolled his eyes, "I'll get it."

Once he returned with my drink I took a quick sip of it and waited for them to become comfortable, " Ok, so it started when I first started school..."

I told them everything that happened, from meeting Pit to the matches we played, to fighting with Magnus, almost everything. Of course I left out things like my dreams and -ahem-...that time, I never really told them about my dreams, I never told anyone.

Roy had sparkly eyes after finishing my tale, almost comically sparkly. The other two seemed stunned, taking a little while to digest it.

"So let me get this straight...your in love with some guy who you only known for about a month?" Ike said after a minute later of staring at me. I nodded, taking a sip of my drink while giving him a small mocking glare.

"Wow...Ike and I wouldn't have guessed. Even less Roy"

Roy whined at that, but then his sparkly eyes returned, "So this guy, who is he? How does he look like? Based on what you told us, he sounds awesome!"

I sighed, putting my drink down and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall close by. "I invited him here to meet you guys so keep your mouths shut about it. We will probably see him a minute or two, when I left, he was busy in the school's office over some documents."

"Yeah yeah, we will keep quiet. But what is he like? He does sound interesting but does he wear a lot of black or kind od emo-ish like you?"

I growled, twisting my body away from him, "Fuck off." He only laughed while Marth rolled his eyes.

We then began to shat, mostly trying to catch up on things we missed. Marth seemed more open and free than before, even giving sarcastic comments when Roy said something stupid. Ike was still the calm guy I knew, but he joked more and was not afraid to give me a good time. To my relief, Roy was still the same, laughing and just so carefree. His attitude resembled Pit quite a lot.

They might be good friends.

"Hey, I'll be back. I'm going to get another refill."

"Alright, hurry back."

When I was about to reach the line, something suddenly tackled me, tumbling me to the ground with it. I groaned, clutching my head. "Ah! Sorry Kuro! I didn't mean to go that fast!" I chuckled, already knowing who it was.

"Yeah its fine Pit, now get off of me, your causing a scene."

His cheeks pinked as he got up, laughing sheepishly. I grabbed my refill and jogged back to the table, Pit right behind me.

"Oh they you are. So as I was-" Ike stopped his sentence when he peered behind me. Pit tilted his head, staring innocently back at the group.

He then beamed, "Hi! I'm Pit, whats your name?"

That shook up Ike and the rest of the gang even more, staring at the small boy like they seen a ghost. "Whoa...," was all Roy could get out. Pit blushed lightly at them, trying more and more to hide behind my back. I cackled, snapping them back to reality. "Pit these are my friends. The tall one is Ike, the one with the tiara is Marth, and the red head is Roy."

Pit smiled again, waving his hand cheerfully, "Nice to meetcha'!"

The first one to react was Roy who suddenly hugged the startled boy, "Nice to meet you too! Wow, your not anything like what I imagined! Dude, you look just em', you even have the same name! That's awesome."

I bet those two expected Pit to become slightly scared of Roy from his outburst, and I was right when their faces went to shock when Pit answered just as excited, "I know! I never knew Kuro had awesome friends!"

The next thing I knew, Pit joined our group, talking happily with Roy. Marth and Ike were charmed by Pit, beginning to talk to him more. Those guys are usually skeptical with people they meet, but here they are, acting like Pit was a long time friend.

"So to make things easier, you call him Kuro!"

"Yup!"

"Wow...that actually works."

I sighed, ruffling Pit's hair playfully, "Make sure you don't tell them anything they don't need to know."

"Ok!"

"Pit~! Don't just listen to what he says!"

I take a sip of my drink. He's already part of my family, now, including my friends. _'He really is something.' _

"You know I just realized something!"

"And what's that?"

"Ike is like Marth and Roy fused into one body!"

Roy mouth dropped, "EHHHH?!"

"Oh my..."

"Whaa..?! Pit! Don't say things like that! I'm not like their kid!"

oOoOoO~oOoOoOoOo~OoOoOo

A/N Updated! Yay! And its summer break! …...which means I don't have an excuse anymore for not updating TT-TT. Um...be gentle?

Pit and Kuro: Thank you to those who reviewed, favorite and/or followed.

I'm glad that you guys liked it! Gosh, I really just want Kuro to just take Pit already! But, I can't do that...yet.

Pit: Thank you for reading. Review please!


End file.
